Fix A Heart
by Kandis-renea
Summary: One simply does not just go falling in love with someone from a different clique in high school; it was a rule that everyone followed and no one talked about. So, why was he finding himself falling for the bad boy?
1. One

**Fix a Heart**

**Summary: One simply does not just go falling in love with someone from a different clique in high school; it was a rule that everyone followed and no one talked about. So, why was he finding himself falling for the bad boy?**

**Pairing: Kogan**

**Rating: T; might change. I haven't decided yet.**

**Warning (?): Bullying, name calling, maybe self harm (I promise if there's any, I will warn you beforehand).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or anything recognizable. I only own the plot and any OCs that may be added.**

**A/N: Alright, I actually have one more chapter of Make You Mine to go, but it might take a while to get that up because I want to try and make it longer than any other chapter and it'll take a while to think of more ideas of the chapter. So, while you're waiting for that: here's a new story. I promise that I'll finish that as soon as possible, though.**

**Um, I want to thank the people that voted for my next story. It helped with choosing and I hope you all agree that it was the right decision. But I honestly thought that people would have chose Popstar or Teacher/student instead of this one and FWB. But I'm a little glad, because I like the concept for this story.**

**So, with that… Here ya go! :D**

**Chapter One.**

Logan Mitchell was never someone to look up to. Well, sure he had the highest grades in the senior class…or the whole school system, for that matter. But there were things that even the closest people to him didn't know about. But that didn't seem to be a problem for any of the jocks or bullies of any school that Logan went to. Somehow, someway, Logan Mitchell's deepest secrets always ended up being revealed. And in order to keep his parents from finding out, he always managed to beg them into moving to a new school, or transfer to a new school that was in the district.

And this school wasn't any different. The difference with this school, however, was the fact that it was a lot bigger than the other schools that he had went to; which meant that there were a lot more people that knew his secret, and a lot more ways for his parents to find out his secrets.

His biggest secret, the one that would most definitely make his parents hate him, was the fact that he was gay. It was no secret to Logan that his parents were homophobic, and made comments on any type of homophobic acts that they saw; which only made Logan that much more scared to tell them the truth.

So, each time his schools somehow managed to find out, Logan ran home and begged his parents to move to a new school so he could start anew and not worry about his parents finding out about it.

But like the difference in school size, his parents' decision was different also. The hours upon hours of begging that Logan did, did no justice on the answers that he had received. Each and every time that he asked, it was always: _No, we've spent enough time moving you from school to school and not enough on your grades._ And of course his parents were more concerned about his grades rather than his high school social life.

Monday morning, the day after winter break, Logan found himself walking through the front doors of the high school, head down and hands shoved in his pockets. The bell had already rung, Logan purposefully decided that he wanted to wait outside of the high school before walking in the halls, that way he could avoid any confrontation from the bullies as long as possible.

He had been paying attention on not stepping on any cracks in the linoleum on the floor to notice where he was going and as soon as he got twenty squares into the school, he ran into someone, causing both of them to crash on the floor and whatever the other person was holding to spread out across the hallway.

Upon looking up to see just who he had run into, Logan noticed the tight jeans that was clinging to the guys legs, the flannel shirt that was worn over and white tee shirt and then his gaze landed on the guys face. The guy was wearing a beanie that unsuccessfully hid the bed head that the person no doubt had and it was halfway falling off the guys head.

If Logan was being completely honest, the guy was definitely the most gorgeous person that he had ever seen. And that was pretty hard to say, since he goes to school with James Diamond – The Face. The Face was a name that everyone developed for him since he lost all the weight that he did during middle school and turned into the irresistible male that he was now.

"Oh, gosh!" Logan exclaimed, pushing himself up of the ground and onto his knees to start picking up the guys stuff. "I am so sorry! I should be paying attention to where I'm going!"

The sound of the guy chuckling brought Logan's face to snap back towards the guy's face, where dimples were adorned on the guy's face as he smiled. Logan felt his face heat up, no doubt from the mixture of being laughed at and the fact that he was in the presence of this guy.

"Don't worry about it" The guy waved it off as he quickly grabbed his stuff from Logan's now outstretched hand and started to stand up.

"I, uh, I-" Logan stopped himself from continuing as his eyes looked into emerald eyes. He froze for a second before he remembered what he had been hurrying for and looked down to notice the time on his watch. "B-bye!"

With that, Logan was running passed the guy and down the hall, in the direction of his first period class.

XxX

James Diamond wasn't just known as The Face, but also as the guy that every girl wanted and every guy wanted to be. He'd been rumored to sleep with a couple guys that were straight and successfully turn him bi – or completely gay. And the fact that the new boy was a close second to everyone that had come across him, Logan wasn't surprised that James had managed to try to recruit the new boy to become a member of his group.

The only thing that seemed to be the problem, however, was that the new boy – Kendall, from what Logan has heard from people sitting around him in the cafeteria – did things his own way and didn't take anyone's shit. So, when Logan noticed that Kendall stood up from James' lunch table – causing everyone's attention to turn his way – and walk away, taking long strides to get away from the table faster, Logan wasn't really surprised.

At that very moment, there was a noise from across the cafeteria before someone came running towards the table that Logan was sitting at. The person quickly sat down and hid his face in his hands, an attempt to hide himself from the person that was following him.

"Carlos, what did you do this time?" Logan asked, looking towards the direction that Carlos had just ran from, seeing a guy twice Logan's size coming towards the table.

Carlos mumbled something incoherent, muffled by the fact that his head was buried in his hands. It didn't matter, however, because Jett – the guy that was chasing after Carlos – finally made his way over towards their table, stopping right next to Logan. Without giving Logan time to comprehend what was happening before Jett was grabbing a hold of Logan's shirt, pulling him up to his feet until their faces were mere centimeters away from the others face.

"Your friends lucky that there are teachers around and I can't afford to be expelled, because I would so beat the shit out of him right now." Jett threatened, voice dripping with venom as he looked around the cafeteria as if proving his point that there were, in fact, teachers surrounding them. "But there aren't any teachers around outside of school."

"A-and why are you telling m-me this?"

"Because you are going to be the one meeting me after school. Got it?" It was no secret to anyone that went to the school that Jett loved picking on Carlos and Logan; Logan was the one that he always got physical with because no matter how much Jett disliked Carlos, he couldn't actually hate him.

Logan nodded his head furiously, knowing that it would be twice as bad later if he refused. Besides, Jett somehow knew where he lived, so if he didn't show up Jett would just find him at home. Logan's parents – with his luck – would be home, and he couldn't let them know the truth behind all the bruises that he ends up getting during the week. It was bad enough that he was lying to them about it, having them find out the truth would probably be worse.

"Jett!" James' voice rung out throughout the cafeteria. "Come on; don't spend all your lunch on that loser!"

"Don't forget" Was all that Jett said before he walked away and sat down at the table next to James.

"Sorry, Logie." Carlos mumbled, lifting his head up from the table. His face was a little red, due to the embarrassment and tears that was on his face. He hadn't meant to bring Logan into this by running in here; he just wanted to get in here where most of the teachers – who didn't have a class at the moment – were settled at. And he had seen Logan, so his instinct was to run towards him in hopes of being saved from Jett.

Logan breathed in and then back out before replying, wanting to calm his nerves after what just happened. It was nothing new, having Jett threaten him and making him meet up after school; him being gay a big factor with being beat up. But having Carlos apologize over something like that, Logan felt like a jerk for getting mad at him earlier.

"Carlos, you don't need to apologize." Logan said, looking back down towards the book that was laid down on the table next to his lunch. Whenever he was stressed about something – usually his parents or Jett – he'd lose himself inside one of his books, pretending that he was the main person in the book rather than himself.

XxX

By the last class of the day, Logan was freaking out. He couldn't even turn a corner without having to check every square inch of the hall before continuing towards his next class. And his day only got worse when he entered his science class. He had been partnered up with Kendall as his lab partner and he was scared that he would end up exactly like Jett – beating him up every other day for the hell of it.

He had demanded an answer as soon as the teacher mentioned that he had no option but to accept the partnership; Kendall needed the extra help and Logan was the only one that she had thought of who was smart enough and patient enough to tutor him. Logan hesitated before agreeing – the tipping point was that the teacher offered extra credit for the class, and Logan couldn't turn that down.

By the time Kendall showed up for class, the teacher had already passed out the assignment and Logan was halfway finished with it.

"Just so you know," Kendall began with, taking his seat next to Logan. "I don't do the whole school work thing… So, you'll be doing all the work."

Kendall turned away before Logan could say anything, not that Logan was about to argue with him; he had heard all the rumors that were spread throughout the day about the new kid and he definitely didn't want to find out whether they were true or not first hand. Besides, it wasn't like it was really hard for him to do; he was great with all subjects that had to do with anything academics.

Logan sat there staring at Kendall for a few seconds, watching as Kendall's tongue darted out to wet his lips before his head was turned towards the window. He decided that he shouldn't waste any more time and turned to finish the worksheet that they were given. Kendall joined in by copying down everything that Logan wrote down, once he found nothing that was interesting enough to keep his attention.

And by the time the final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, Logan almost forgot about Jett wanting him to meet up after school. Almost. As soon as the bell rang throughout the school, Logan's heart started beating erratically and frantically looked around the room as if Jett would magically appear out of nowhere.

Logan stayed in his seat as he waited for everyone else to leave the classroom, Kendall was the only one that seemed to notice his sudden urge to be anywhere else but here and also waited until there was no one else in the room.

"You okay?" His voice made Logan jump, his mind making him think that the voice had been Jett's for a couple seconds before he looked up and noticed the blond hair and emerald eyes.

"Uh, y-yeah." Logan stuttered out, "Just daydreaming."

"Daydreaming? Schools over and your daydreaming?" The sarcasm in Kendall's voice made Logan relax a little, but he instantly regretted it when an all too familiar voice rand out through the air.

"Ah, Mitchell." Jett's voice was relaxed, too relaxed for what was about to happen. "Was looking for you."

"Well, you found me." Logan said, head reeling at the thoughts of what Jett would do for the tone in his voice.

"Yes, I did." Jett smiled, turning his attention towards Kendall. "Ah, new kid. Mitchell's not bugging you, is he?"

"I-I was just leaving. I wasn't- I wasn't bugging him." Logan quickly stood up and grabbed his stuff, throwing his backpack over his shoulder, and made his way towards the doorway that Jett was standing in.

Jett's hand reached out and grabbed a hold of Logan's arm, successfully stopping Logan from leaving the room. "Don't forget. Same place as always, Mitchell."

"O-okay."

With that, Logan left the room and walked fast paced towards his locker to drop off all his books before making his way towards the front of the school.

XxX

Two hours later, Logan finally made his way home. It had taken him almost half an hour to walk home from the place that he had met up with Jett, the pain in his legs and chest almost being too bearable to walk through; but he managed.

His parents weren't home yet, which he was thankful for. If they had been home, Logan walking through the front door with dried blood all over him and a limp each time he stepped on his left foot would certainly have just made them mad. And when they were mad, they took it out on Logan; he just wanted to shower and go to bed and sleep all night.

Which is exactly what he did. He limped up the stairs, walked into his bedroom and stripped out of his clothes on his way towards his bathroom. He turned the water on as hot as it could go and waited for it to heat up before he jumped in and let the water rinse off the blood from his face. Once the water ran clear, he grabbed his soap and washed his body quickly before washing his hair.

By the time he jumped out of the shower and dried off, he was exhausted and ready to pass out. He got his boxer briefs on and decided to not care about any pants and collapsed on his bed.

Next thing he knew, he was being woken up by his alarm on his phone.

He went through his usual morning routine – brush his teeth, pull on some clothes, grab some breakfast – before he ran out the front door and a frenzy to catch the bus before it left without him.

In his hurry to get out of his house before the bus left, he didn't check what his face looked like after what happened yesterday. And when he sat down next to Carlos in their usual seat, there was a gasp that caused him to look around him in search of what could have caused Carlos to gasp.

"What happened to you?" Carlos' question caused Logan to turn his gaze back to Carlos: but when the question sunk in, Logan's hands flew up to his face. "Is that what Jett did to you?"

"Oh," Logan's hands fell down to his lap. "Uh, y-yeah. But it's got nothing to do with what you did yesterday, Carlos." It was only partially true. If Carlos hadn't pissed Jett off, Logan wouldn't have had to meet Jett after school. But Logan had made probably made things worse by getting caught talking to Kendall and answering when he asked Kendall if Logan had been bugging Kendall. Also fighting and talking back probably wasn't a smart idea, either.

"Then why did he do that?"

"I tried running away from him." And sure, it wasn't right to lie. But telling the truth to Carlos was definitely worse than getting beat up for fighting back because Carlos always took things to heart and Logan didn't want Carlos to worry about this.

"Oh"

XxX

School always sucked for Logan; well, except for the academic part of school.

Logan never understood why everyone picked him out of all the others to pick on, never understood why everyone wanted to shove him into lockers during the day, never understood why people didn't just force him to do their homework – and by the looks of half the jocks report cards, they shouldn't even be able to stay in school.

And when Logan and Carlos walked into the school doors, Logan was instantly shoved into the lockers. His first instinct had been to squeeze his eyes shut – which is what he did – but when he felt the persons breath against his ear, he couldn't help but open them.

The first thing he saw was emerald eyes and then blond hair.

"Hey!" Carlos' voice broke through the air, hands reaching out to grab a hold of Kendall's arms. "Let go of him!"

Logan wanted to tell Carlos to stop and stay out of it, but he still felt the breath against his ear and his brain felt like it was shutting down. But then the breath was gone and Carlos was being shoved away from them.

"Don't worry, Garcia." Jett's voice rang throughout the halls. "Kendall knows not to do anything at school. I just needed him to stop you two before school."

"What do you want?"

"You didn't learn your lesson yesterday, Mitchell?" Jett's gaze moved towards Logan's face and noticed the bruises. "Shouldn't you a least _try_ and cover those up?"

And before Logan knew it, Kendall was passing him a thing or cover up before he started walking away.

"We don't want people thinking you got beat up, do we?" Jett asked, motioning towards the makeup. "Put that on and we won't have to teach you another lesson today. Got it?"

**A/N: So… Tell me what you think! :D**

**I had it done a little differently, but my computer deleted it when my battery fell out of my laptop. So, I had to rewrite the whole chapter and it took part of the greatness away from the chapter. But I think it's basically summed up from what happened before and it doesn't suck that bad.**

**And Kendall turns rude in the next chapter. Or… Well, let's forget that I said this, yeah? :D**

**But, don't forget to review. And please tell me what you think. It might help with how fast I review… ;)**

**Peace.**


	2. Two

**Fix A Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or anything else recognizable. I only own the plot and any OCs that may be added to the story.**

**A/N: This is a little late, sorry. Thanks to those who read this and knew about it through **_**Make You Mine**_**, because without you guys…this probably wouldn't even exist. **

**The last chapter I told everyone that Kendall was gonna be rude in this chapter…and he is. But there's a moment (or two) where you see the real Kendall (and once again, pretend I didn't say that) and I think you guys will like that side of him a lot more than the rude side.**

**Chapter Two.**

When Logan got home later that day, his parents were already home. It threw Logan off to have his parent's home before dinner time and when he walked into the house, he noticed that there were a couple girls sitting in the living room with them. One of the guests were an adult with red – too red to be natural – while the other one was much younger with brunette hair.

"Logan!" His mother exclaimed when she heard the front door open and saw her son walking into the room, hesitantly. "This is Jennifer and Katie Knight, the new neighbors."

"Hello" Logan greeted, nodding in their direction before turning his attention towards his mother once again.

"Jennifer says she has a son in your grade; he started school yesterday." His mother looked towards Jennifer for a second, as if asking some unspoken question that Jennifer seemed to understand.

"His name is Kendall."

At the mention of the name, Logan froze, instantly remembering everything that happened that morning. Sure, nothing major happened between him and Kendall, but he had been hoping that Kendall would be different than everyone else. But it turned out that Kendall had been like every other person that went to their school; a complete jerk that fell into the hold of Jett and his friends.

"Oh," Was all he was able to force out of his mouth.

He wasn't sure what he was really supposed to say. Kendall, Jett's new friend, was his neighbor. And he had been lucky enough for Jett to not find out where he lived, but with Kendall living next door, that would change because Kendall was obligated to tell Jett everything.

"Well, why don't you go up to your room and do your homework? Jennifer is gonna go home and get Kendall and they're gonna come back for dinner."

XxX

By the time there was a knock at the front door, Logan had already thought about all the things that could go wrong tonight; like Kendall knowing about him being gay and telling his parents. Which was probably really likely, considering he was friends with Jett and he was always finding ways to making his life a living hell. And Jett knew about his parents, so it wouldn't be too hard for Jett to ruin his life by telling his parents about his liking guys.

Logan was just starting on his French homework, trying to forget about the fact that Kendall Knight was in his house, when there was a knock at his bedroom door. He jumped at the sound, surprised that someone was knocking on his door so early. His parents, when they used to get off work the same time he got out of school, never bugged him until dinner was ready; and it was clearly not time for dinner.

As his door swung open, Logan recognized the familiar blond hair and emerald green eyes from none other than Kendall.

"W-what are you doing here?" His voice stuttered a little, with shock and nerves, but he refused to allow his nervousness to take over. They were in his house; he wouldn't allow Kendall to make him the victim in his own house.

"Your parents said I could come up here and introduce myself, but seeing as how we already know each other…" Kendall trialed off, not bothering to finish the sentence because he knew that Logan was a little iffy about whose side Kendall was on. And truth be told, Kendall was on no one's side.

"Yeah, well, if you wouldn't mind… I'm in the middle of my homework." Logan turned away from Kendall, returning his attention to his French homework.

Kendall didn't leave, however. He stayed and looked around the room at Logan's things. There were two bookshelves full of books, most of them worn from dozens of times that Logan read through them. His bed was neatly made. There was a mini fridge – for waters that Logan stashed away for the times that he locked himself in his room – next to the desk where Logan was sitting. And the last thing Kendall noticed was a door, which leads to the bathroom that was connected to Logan's room. There wasn't much else to the room, other than a dresser that looked like it couldn't hold many clothing considering that there were only two drawers that were still in the dresser.

Kendall made his way over to the bathroom door, looking over towards Logan before turning the doorknob. The bathroom was pretty standard; a little bigger than the ones in Kendall's new house, but it wasn't anything extravagant. There was a pile of clothing on the floor in front of the shower, but other than that it was spotless.

"How the hell do you keep your things so clean?"

He closed the door and turned back around to face Logan, noticing that Logan had closed his books and was putting his things back in his back pack.

"Um, my parents don't like things lying around."

Kendall raised an eyebrow, "Well, there's a pile of clothes in the bathroom…"

Logan quickly jumped up from his desk chair and ran into the bathroom to grab the pile before his parents could come in there and see it. He had forgotten to pick up his clothes this morning, due to the pain that had been running through his body.

The pain was pretty much gone, but there were a couple bruises scattered across his chest. They were pretty bad, darker than the usual ones that Jett gave him, and they hurt every time that Logan moved too much. But Logan would rather have it this way than his parents finding out that he's gay.

"So, your parents don't know your gay." There was no question in Kendall's voice when he said that.

Logan's eyes widened at the statement. He knew that Jett was going to set Kendall up to do this, but he honestly didn't think that Kendall would do it with his own mother and sister sitting at the same table. He wouldn't, would he?

"Well, obviously not. I mean, they seemed to hate me the second that I walked into the house." it was said so naturally, that Logan almost didn't find it a big deal that Kendall basically just told him that he was gay.

"Wait, _you're_ gay?!"

"Um, yeah."

XxX

The rest of the night went by easy. Kendall and Logan had been called down to dinner a little while after the confession. Logan's parents, indeed, didn't seem to like Kendall; they threw glares at him and didn't include him in the conversation. His parents gloated about his grades and how "perfect" Logan was. Kendall had scoffed at the statement, but didn't say anything.

The whole night Logan had been expecting Kendall to drop the bomb about him being gay, but it had never happened. Kendall had kept quiet about the whole thing, and Logan was grateful about that, but it left him confused.

It made no sense; Kendall had been a jerk all day and was spending time with Jett. But he hadn't been a jerk once the whole night.

A part of Logan thought that maybe it was just Kendall trying to convince his parents that he wasn't a bad kid just because he was gay. But Logan knew that that wasn't the case, because Kendall wouldn't care what _his_ parents thought about him.

By the time Kendall and his family was leaving, Logan was back up in his room finishing his French homework – he had given up earlier because he wanted to make sure Kendall didn't mess with anything while he was in his room.

When Logan heard the front door shut, he ran over to his window, feeling an urge to see which house they walk to. Before they got to the sidewalk, however, Kendall looked up towards his window and winked at him. Logan blushed at it, not entirely sure what the wink was about or what had caused him to actually _blush_ at the wink.

But Logan didn't have time to think about that, because his father was throwing his bedroom door open. This wasn't the first time that his father came into his room after their company had left, and it certainly wasn't going to be the last time. His father's reasoning to coming into his room every time was always that he did something wrong; usually it was him being "full of himself", which was always their fault that their conversations revolved around them.

"I don't want you hanging around that kid." His father's voice was think with hate; most likely because of the fact that Kendall happened to be gay. "You got it?"

Logan quickly replied back, shaking his head up and down, not bothering to speak because he was afraid that his father would just make everything worse if he were to talk.

"Good." His father walked in a few steps, slamming the door shut that way Logan's mother wouldn't come into the room and see what was going on.

XxX

The next day was a lot worse than the day before. Logan woke up with bruises everywhere; up and down his arms, all over his back, and a couple on his legs. He pulled on a sweatshirt before leaving his house, not wanting anyone to see the bruises on his arms.

Carlos hadn't thought anything about him wearing the sweatshirt, so Logan figured that no one would find out about any of the bruises. But as soon as they reached the front doors of the high school, Kendall had backed him up into a corner – no one else seemed to notice them – and was already lifting the sleeves on the sweatshirt to reveal the bruises on Logan's arms.

"Who did this?"

Logan didn't answer, looking down at the ground so Kendall couldn't look into his eyes.

"Logan," Kendall started, but got cut off.

"Kendall, no need to hide him from everyone." Jett's voice rang out, causing both of them to snap their gazes in his direction.

In the shock of Jett sneaking up on them, Logan wasn't able to cover up his arms again, causing Jett to see all the bruises on his arms. Jett didn't say anything, just smirked at Logan and turned his gaze towards Kendall, who was debating something within his mind.

"Let's go, Knight, don't want to get Mitchell's hopes up on making new friends." Jett turned around and started walking down the hall towards the cafeteria. When he noticed that Kendall wasn't following him, he turned his head and shouted, "Let's go!"

"Don't get in anymore trouble" Kendall quickly followed after Jett once he said that, hoping that Logan wouldn't think too much of what he just told him. Secretly, however, he knew that Logan would think about it.

XxX

Logan didn't understand it. One minute, Kendall's being nice to him. And the next, he's joining Jett in embarrassing people by shoving food in their faces and tripping people while their walking by. He was lucky enough to be able to pay attention to where he was walking and went around them, instead of walking in their path and getting tripped or food thrown in his face.

However, he wasn't lucky enough to not go unnoticed. Five minutes into lunch, Kendall, Jett, and James were walking towards his table. Jett and James looked like they were about ready to punch someone in the face, while Kendall looked as if he could care less about what they were about ready to do. Te three of them sat down at the table, across from Logan, and glared at him.

It was quiet in the cafeteria, everyone hoping to know what was going to happen between the four of them, only to be disappointed when Jett stood up and motioned for the others to follow.

"You'll follow, Mitchell, if you knew what was best for you." Before Logan was able to protest, Jett was already walking towards the exit and James was grabbing onto his forearm to force him to stand up and follow them into the hallway.

By the time they got into the hall, Jett was leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. It made Logan nervous, the only time Jett really dealt with anyone more than once a day meant that the person did something wrong; and Logan was fairly sure that he did nothing wrong. But the encounter said otherwise.

Logan remained quiet, scared to say anything incase Jett was pissed about something that he had done. But thinking back to throughout the day, Logan couldn't think of something that he had done wrong.

"What's the matter? You nervous?"

Logan didn't answer, scared that if he spoke his voice would show just how nervous he was about this. And he didn't want Jett to think that he made him as nervous as everyone else got around him.

"No need to be." Jett said, moving his gaze over towards Kendall. "Kendall says you're his partner in science."

Logan gave a small nod in response, still not able to trust his voice to say anything. It was nerve wrecking to be in the presence of Jett and have him talking to you; but to have him talking to you about someone else – a friend of his, no less – was even worse, because usually it meant that he was going to force you into doing something that you didn't want to do. But you had to, in order to keep your dignity; even if it was a tiny part.

"Well, he also says that he's not very good at." Jett paused for a second, turning to look down the hall to make sure no teachers were coming before he continued. "So, _I'm_ going to need you to make sure he passes; B plus, preferably."

Finding his voice, Logan replied. "And what happens if I don't go along with this?"

"Let's just say, your parents might not like what they hear throughout the town."

And just like that, Logan was perfectly fine with doing whatever Kendall and Jett wanted him to do. There was no doubt that Jett wouldn't hesitate to tell his parents that he was gay; or tell the whole town. And there was no way Logan was going to let his parents find out until – at least – he was out of the house and away from them.

"We got ourselves a deal?"

"Y-yes."

"Alright, good."

XxX

Science class went by slow, Logan was nervous about the deal that he made with Jett. What happened if the teacher found out that Logan was doing Kendall's work? What happened when Jett wasn't satisfied with the grade that Kendall got? What happened if Jett decided to just tell his parents anyways, whether or not Logan went along with the plan?

"It's really sweet of you to do my work for me." Kendall's voice came from right next to Logan's ear, causing him to jump at the closeness and abruptness of his voice.

Logan scoffed, despite the nervousness that set in. "Right, 'cause I had a choice."

"You did."

"Um, not really." Logan looked up from his work, raising an eyebrow at Kendall in a _are you serious_ look. "Jett said he'd tell my parents that I was gay. And I'm pretty sure since my dad made sure I knew not to go near you, they wouldn't appreciate finding that out."

"So, it was your dad that made those bruises?"

Logan's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't meant to make it seem like his dad hit him – even though it was true.

"N-no! Jett did it."

"You didn't have those bruises yesterday." Kendall said, motioning towards Logan's arms.

"How would you know?"

"I guess you're right." Kendall stated, looking out of the window towards the front of the school where the parking lot was. "But either way, your being awfully defensive about it considering your father didn't do it."

"That's because you're being a jerk in assuming that my father's the one that gave me these bruises."

"Do you ever cuss?"

"What?" That confused Logan. Why had Kendall changed the subject to him using curse words? Why did Kendall care? "What does that mean?"

"It means exactly what I asked. Do you cuss?"

"Why?"

"Because Jett mentioned that he's never heard you cuss, and I wanted to know if you do."

"No, I don't. I don't see the need to."

"Because it's hot?"

It came out as a question, but Logan knew that Kendall didn't mean it as one. But the statement shocked Logan. No one had ever mentioned to him the fact that using curse words was hot. In fact, Logan had never thought that it was; he always thought that it was disrespectful and not classy.

"No, it's not. It's disrespectful."

"It's only disrespectful if you use it in front of the wrong people." Kendall stated, looking over towards Logan once again. He leaned forward, almost close enough to Logan to feel the heat radiating off of him. "You wanna know my favorite?"

Logan shook his head, although the way that he swallowed betrayed him.

"Well, I'll tell you anyways." He leaned a little closer; close enough to where if he wanted, he could stick his tongue out and touch Logan's earlobe. "It's _fuck_."

"W-why?"

"Because when I'm having sex with someone, that's always the first thing that they moan out. And it _always_ sounds so hot." Kendall bit down on his bottom lip, knowing full well that Logan was watching his mouth out the side of his eyes. "And I bet you would so much _hotter_ saying it; what with all this innocence that you have."

Before Kendall could finish whatever he was saying, the bell rang. Logan jumped up out of his seat at the sound, already gathering his stuff in his arms and running out of the classroom away from Kendall. When Logan reached the doorway, he heard Kendall laughing behind him, causing a blush to grow over his features. It was embarrassing that Kendall could make Logan this way, even when he was a jerk.

**A/N: Okay, so. I don't think Kendall was really rude in this one. And that's what I said would happen – even though I asked people to pretend I didn't say that. But I think this shows all sides of Kendall in this. And I think I may need to change the rating of this soon, because I feel like the ending of this chapter is making it lead to a different direction than what I wanted it to go in. But I think this direction is a lot better than the other one.**

**But. It was over three thousand words, like I promised in my author's note for **_**Make You Mine**_**. And I promise to keep all chapter more than three thousand, that way you never get a short chapter. :D**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like this story so far. I promise the wait for the next chapter won't be as long – I hope, at least.**

**Peace. :D**


	3. Three

**Fix A Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or anything else recognizable. I only own the plot and any OCs that may be added.**

**A/N: So, it's been eight days. I know, it's been forever. :) But I promise this chapter is worth it. Or, well…maybe.**

**Um, I'm sorry that Kendall seems to be acting different around Logan when they're alone. I promise that will make sense soon. I just hope that people understand the reasoning. And as for Kendall being a tease last chapter… Well, let's just say tease!kendall is my favorite. Or. When all the boy are teases, really… :D**

**So, here ya go! :D**

**Chapter Three.**

The next week went by fast; a blur of school, Kendall and Jett, his parents, doing Kendall's work, and home. There hadn't been a day where he went through the whole day without Logan hadn't run into Jett or his father hadn't decided to teach Logan a lesson about his attitude; which meant the bruises hadn't gone away, but Kendall didn't seem to be noticing.

His parents, for their honeymoon which happened to be the next day, were flying out to Paris for a week. And considering they didn't trust him enough to leave him alone – usually they called his grandmother – they were having Kendall stay at the house with him. The only reason Kendall was able to stay over at the house was because Jennifer had to work nights, which meant she'd be gone the whole time Logan would be home from school; so, the parents had worked out an agreement that Kendall and Logan would stay at Logan's house during the night as long as they watched Katie until she fell asleep.

Logan was nervous about the whole week, he had been able to keep the bruises away from Kendall – mostly because he wasn't seeing him outside of school – but now that he was going to be staying at his house because his parents didn't trust him home alone, it was going to be a lot harder to hide them from him.

He wasn't sure he liked the fact that Kendall was actually going to be in his house more than a few hours over dinner, while Logan was asleep. But he wasn't about to tell his parents that he didn't want Kendall staying at their house, because that would just cause trouble for them and his dad will most likely want to teach him another lesson. And having _more_ bruises for when Kendall comes over isn't want Logan wants at the moment; it was bad enough he had the bruises that he had now.

"Logan!" His mother called from downstairs. "We're leaving!"

Setting his math book down on his desk, Logan got up from his desk chair and walked out of his room to say goodbye to his parents. He made his way down the stairs, two at a time, and once he got to the bottom he noticed that a certain blond haired jerk was walking past the threshold of the front door.

"Your parents just left." Kendall stated, carrying the bag over his shoulder to the couch before turning towards Logan. "Okay, so."

Logan sighed, _of course they'd leave before I could say goodbye._ "Well, I'm going back upstairs to finish my homework. You stay down here and watch television or something."

With that, Logan turned back around and ran towards his room, in hopes of being able to stay up in his room the whole time Kendall was gonna be there.

XxX

Two hours and a lot of homework later, there was a knock on the front door.

Logan quickly made his way downstairs, hoping that it wasn't Jett to tell him that he knew his parents were gone for the week and they were gonna throw parties there – not that that'd happen before… But when Logan got to his front door and threw his the door open, he saw that it was just Carlos.

"Gosh, I was gonna come over earlier, but I saw Kendall making his way over here so I thought I wouldn't disturb you." which meant he had been scared that Kendall would beat him up after he was finished with Logan.

"Oh, he's still here, I think. His mom is having him stay here with me while my parents are gone." Logan sighed, moving aside to allow Carlos to walk into the house.

"Why?"

"My parents are having Jennifer watch out for me. But she works at night, and somehow Kendall convinced her to let him stay here." They walked into the kitchen, the first place the two always went to when Carlos was there. "But, really, I think he did it so he had a place to throw parties and get away with it."

"You caught me, Logan." Kendall voice rang throughout the room, making the two jump at the sudden noise. "Wow, you know me better than I thought."

"I didn't mean I knew you well. It just seems like the logical answer, other than wanting to keep an eye out for me for your mom."

"You saying I'm not nice?"

"N-no, that's not what I'm saying." Logan stuttered out. "But that doesn't mean you aren't nice. I'm just saying, you would you care about me, the guy that your friends pick on?"

Kendall didn't say anything at that, just moving his gaze towards Carlos as he stood up from the stool that he was sitting on and making his way out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"Shower"

Logan and Carlos stood in the kitchen for a few minutes, silently, hoping that Logan hadn't upset Kendall enough to lie about taking a shower just to sneak up on them and lock them up in the basement.

"Well, let's eat before I have to go home."

"Yeah," Logan said, "I feel like a jerk now."

"Logan, you're not a jerk." Carlos turned towards Logan, stopping in front of the fridge before he opened the door.

""No? Did you see his face? He looked like he had been kicked while he was already down. I just feel like there's more to him than we see at school."

"What do you mean?"

"I just mean –" Logan started saying, but decided to change what he was going to say and started over. "Last week, when he came over to eat with us, he was actually _nice_ to me. I mean, that could have been because my dad found out he's gay and my dad doesn't like gay guys."

"Wait, he's _gay?!_"

Logan felt like he had just spilt a huge secret of someone's that he wasn't supposed to. And really, he had. But Kendall never told him that he had to keep quiet about it. And it wasn't like Kendall seemed to be hiding it, especially if Logan father already knew about it. But Logan felt like a jerk again, and he didn't like the feeling.

"Uh, I – yeah – I don't think I was supposed to say that…"

"_How_?"

"Well, he finds guys attractive, Carlos. It's not a difficult concept to comprehend."

"No, I mean. _How_ did_ you _ find out?"

"He told me."

"Simple as that?"

"Yeah, he was asking me if my parents knew I was gay and I thought he was going to tell them, but he had said he figured that because they didn't seem to like him very much. And that was why. And when I asked, he said 'uh, yeah' and left it at that."

"Wow."

"Yeah, but you can't tell him you know. I don't think he wanted anyone to know, and if he knows that I told you – even by accident – I don't wanna know what he'll do to me."

"I won't, Logie, I promise."

"Thanks"

XxX

By the time Kendall came back down, Carlos had left. His mother had called, telling him that he had to be home before his father got home because they had good and bad news to tell him. Before he left, Carlos had said that he'd call later and tell him what they had to tell him as soon as his parents told him.

"Where'd your friend go?"

"His parents wanted to talk to him."

"Oh"

"Listen, Kendall. I'm sorry for what I assumed earlier." Logan said, looking down at the ground. "It's just I really don't understand why you'd want to come over here and spend time with the person that you help Jett pick on at school."

Ignoring the statement, Kendall asked the question that Logan had been dreading for Kendall to ask. "Is your father still leaving bruises?"

"I told you, Kendall, it isn't my father."

"Then, who is it?" Logan not replying was answer enough for Kendall. "Okay, then. Did he find out your gay? Is that why he's doing that?"

"N-no!" Logan looked up fast enough to give him whiplash and glared at Kendall. "My dad wouldn't hit me for that."

"No?"

Logan wasn't sure, but he didn't let Kendall know that. "No, he wouldn't. I'm not being good enough, so he makes sure I understand that the things I'm doing isn't appropriate behavior."

"Yeah, well, there's a difference than teaching your son right behavior and abusing your child."

"Kendall, I appreciate your opinion, but I don't need it."

"I'm just trying to help." Kendall stated, raising his hands in defense at the sharp tone in Logan's voice. "No need to be snappy."

Logan _knows_ that what his dad is doing to him is wrong. But it's not like he's about to tell his father off for hitting him. And besides, he's sure that if he talked back to his father then it would just make everything worse and the bruises would get worse and it wasn't worth it.

So, he stayed quiet after Kendall let his arms fall to his sides and waited for Kendall to change the subject and say that Jett was gonna come over so that way Jett could beat the shit out of him. But instead, Kendall stayed quiet also and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink.

When Kendall disappeared around the corner, Logan realized that he had basically told Kendall that his father hits him. He hadn't wanted to admit to him the truth, and yet he told him the truth anyways. He felt stupid for Kendall getting him to admit it without realizing it right away. But there wasn't much he could do now; just hope that Kendall will keep his mouth shut about the whole thing and not tell anyone.

XxX

They decided on going through the channels on the television until they both agreed on something, but neither of them seemed to like what the other person suggested. So, they ended up flipping back and forth between commercials, until there was yet again another knock on the door.

Kendall got up to answer it this time, which really only meant one thing: Kendall had invited over Jett.

Logan started freaking out. He had nowhere to go. Well, he could sneak out the back door. But he was sure that if he left, then Jett would just wait until he got home later. So, instead of sneaking out, he stayed seated on the couch and waited for the inevitable to happen.

What he didn't expect, however, was for James Diamond to walk into the room. There was no one else with him, just James and a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He had a nervous look on his face, which was confusing for Logan because James has been to his house before and there was really no reason for James to be nervous.

"Uh, hey, Logan." His voice was shaky, as if he had been crying, and Logan was beginning to get worried. "It's, uh, been awhile."

It certainly had been awhile, the last time they had an actual conversation had been the last time that James hadn't cared about looks and popularity and had been Logan's only friend; just about five years ago, when they were twelve.

Logan wasn't sure what to think of the situation, he didn't expect for James to ever step foot in his house ever again, let alone have a conversation with him. And plus, the hurt that he had pushed away when he heard James call him a loser the other day was still there.

"H-hi." Logan turned his gaze towards Kendall, silently asking what was going on.

"James needs a place to stay for tonight." Was all he provided Logan with.

But Logan didn't need any more explanation other than that. James had been dealing with his parents fighting and degrading him for years now, and sometimes it would get to the point that James had to get away. James used to come here, Logan's mother always welcoming anyone that was willing to spend even only a couple minutes with him, but had stopped coming when he became friends with Jett and everyone else that was popular.

"Uh, o-okay. You both can take your things to the guest room, James knows where it is."

"Thanks" James smiled, making his way up the stairs with Kendall following behind him.

Logan went into the kitchen, deciding that it was almost time for dinner, but he hadn't gotten anything out to unthaw; which meant that they had to order takeout. He didn't really like ordering takeout, much, because it wasn't as healthy as something homemade, but he didn't have much of a choice at the moment. And he didn't want to make Kendall and James mad at him for making something that they weren't going to eat.

The two of them came running down the stairs and into the kitchen, laughing and shoving each other into the walls. But as soon as they noticed Logan looking through a stack of takeout menus, the two of them stopped and stared at him.

"Uh, what do you like, Kendall?" Logan asked, looking up from the pizza menu, already knowing that James would vote on that.

"Pizza's great." Came Kendall's reply, noticing the menu that Logan was holding up.

""Alright, what kind of pizza?" Logan was looking towards Kendall for an answer, having already known that James liked pepperoni.

"Pepperoni." Kendall and James said, laughing at the fact that they had said it together.

XxX

Since Logan knew that Carlos liked pizza, he called and asked if he wanted to come back over after his parents were done talking to him. He also didn't want to be left alone with Kendall and James all night.

Carlos was a little bit iffy about staying, considering James was there also, but had agreed nonetheless because he knew that Logan wouldn't be able to last all night if he was alone.

"I would have stayed here with Kendall by myself, but James showed up and I'm afraid that they're gonna do something if I'm by myself." Logan said as soon as he answer the door and saw Carlos standing in front of his house.

"Its fine, Logie." Was Carlos' reply as they made their way into the living room, where James and Kendall were setting up the game system that James had brought over.

"We're gonna play some video games." Kendall stated, not bothering to ask because he knew that Logan wouldn't say no to him considering he was slightly afraid of him.

It was no secret that Kendall had been pretty rude to Logan in front of the whole school, not like Kendall really wanted to be, he just didn't want people thinking that he was a 'loser' like they thought Logan was. Kendall knew that there was more to Logan than the nerdy side of him that everyone seemed to only see, but it wasn't like Logan was willing to show him those other sides because Kendall wasn't even his friend.

Sure, Kendall was nice to him when no one from school was really paying attention. And sure, Kendall was sometimes too caught up in the popularity of high school to really want to be nicer to Logan in front of everyone else. But it didn't mean that Kendall _didn't _want to be Logan's friend.

That first day that Kendall had seen Logan, the day where they had ran into each other in a hurry to get to class, Kendall had sworn he had never seen anyone look so cute while looking as innocent as Logan had looked. And even though Kendall was willing to admit that to himself, and admit to Logan that he is gay, Kendall wasn't ready to think about the consequences of the thoughts that he had about Logan, whether they were as innocent as being friends with him or not.

"You guys can join, if you want." James suggested, noticing how excited Carlos got at the thought of playing video games with someone that actually knew how to play.

"Awesome!" Carlos exclaimed, running to sit down next to James before Kendall could. "I call playing winner!"

XxX

Logan sat on the floor, going between watching the three of them playing and reading his book that he had set on the coffee table last night before going to bed. Carlos had seemed to fit right in with Kendall and James, being able to beat them both at a couple rounds before deciding that he was hungry again and ran into the kitchen to warm up a couple corndogs in the microwave.

Logan was worried about what was going to happen once they go back to school. He knew that they weren't going to just allow Carlos to hang out with them just because he was kind of good at beating them in video games. But Logan also knew that if they went right back to being dicks to them, then Carlos would be devastated because he was enjoying their company for the night.

It was getting late, already eleven thirty, and Logan was ready to go to bed. But Logan still had yet to ask Carlos what the news was that his parents wanted to talk to him about. So, Logan had dragged Carlos into the kitchen, hoping James and Kendall wouldn't come into the room or eavesdrop.

"Okay, what did your parents want to talk to you about?"

"Oh, um…" Carlos looked down at the ground; unsure about which one he wanted to start with – good or bad news. "The, uh, bad news first?"

"Yeah"

"My dad, uh, got relocated." It was barely above a whisper, but Logan somehow managed to hear him without having to lean forward.

"Relocated?" Logan asked, shock evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I think he asked to be. But I didn't ask."

"Why would he ask to be relocated?"

Carlos stayed quiet for a couple minutes, trying to find an easy way to tell Logan what had been happening without his knowledge. "Um, well…My dad found out that Jett had been harassing me."

"Harassing you? When?"

"On the walk home, during class, in the hallways, sometimes at home." Carlos and Jett were neighbors, which made it easy for Jett to harass Carlos but hadn't seemed interested in doing so until recently.

"How long has it been happening and why didn't you tell me?"

"Only since Kendall showed up. And I didn't tell you, because you had enough going on with Kendall messing with you and your dad."

"Well, what's the good news?"

"I'm gonna be a brother" There was a huge smile on Carlos' face. He had always loved kids; and now that his mother was pregnant, he was really excited.

"Oh, wow." It was surprising that Carlos' mother was pregnant; she was always saying that she had enough trouble with taking care of Carlos to have another child. But Logan figured her having a child had to do with the fact that Carlos was a senior in high school and soon he'd be moving out and then they'd have no one there to take care of. "Congratulations."

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited about it."

**A/N: Alright, so basically this chapter pretty much sucks. There was a lot going on in this chapter, though, and I think that makes up for it sucking. And the next chapter should be much better because then it's mostly just Kendall and Logan and no one else.**

**But Kendall and James were pretty nice to Logan and Carlos. And you guys found out that James and Logan used to be friends.**

**So, tell me what you thought about it. And I hope the next chapter's better.**

**:D**


	4. Four

**Fix A Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything else recognizable. I only own the plot and any OCs that may be added.**

**Warning: Rape; it's not detailed but it is implied and mentioned towards the end.**

**A/N: So, I am officially terrible person. Not only am I taking forever between chapters, but also for what happens in this chapter. If anything that happens in this chapter is personally offensive or too horrible, then I suggest you not even continue reading after this.**

**Um, I just gotta say: this is my first attempt at something like this, even though it only shows the tiny bit that's mentioned. So, please bare with me if it sucks or it doesn't make sense at times. I'm using a How To that I found on Tumblr – so it shouldn't suck too bad – but I couldn't find it when I went looking for it – otherwise, I'd give credit.**

**This chapter is centered mostly on Kendall. But I promise that – hopefully – the next chapter will go back to Logan. But I can't promise anything.**

**Here ya go! :D**

**Chapter Four.**

Logan had to pretty much beg Jenifer, the next day, to go over to Carlos' house for dinner. His parents apparently told her that he wasn't to leave the house for whatever reason unless it was an emergency or for school, on the weekends he was allowed to go over to Kendall's house for dinner – that was when Jenifer had her days off, which was when they all ate as a family.

But after about an hour, and a lot of persuasion, Logan was finally able to convince her that he'd be back within an hour of leaving. And that was the only time that he was going to be allowed to leave the house – which was only agreed upon because Kendall said that he was going over to Jett's house for dinner. So, the boys were allowed to leave the house, while Katie – Kendall's sister – was able to go over to a friend's house.

What Logan didn't expect to happen once he showed up to Carlos' house ten minutes before dinner was on the table, was Carlos dragging him up to his room and locking the door behind them.

XxX

Kendall, honestly, has never felt really comfortable around Jett. And maybe he should have trusted his gut instinct when he felt more than a little unsafe around him; but the fact that Jett was able to make his life a living hell at school and home, kept him from thinking too much into it.

The first time he ever felt unsafe around Jett wasn't the first time that they met, but it had been the first time that he met him through their parents. They had spent the whole night together, the five of them, and when Kendall brought Jett up to his room after dinner, Jett had this look on his face that scared Kendall a little. He hadn't thought anything of it, until the bedroom door was shut and Jett was forcing their mouths together. Jett had held Kendall face in place, while Jett forced his tongue into his mouth. They had stayed that way – Kendall pushing against Jett's chest, and Jett forcing himself onto Kendall – until there was a knock on the door, signaling that Jett was leaving.

That night, Kendall stayed up all night trying to figure out why he had done it, but came across blank. He didn't understand why Jett had forced Kendall to kiss him. And the worse part about it was that it had been Kendall's first kiss.

But ever since then, Kendall hadn't thought anything about what Jett ever did because if he did, Kendall was sure that he'd come across something that Kendall didn't like.

However, that didn't stop him from seeing things that Jett did that he didn't like. For example: when Jett had James and Kendall over at his house the first time Kendall met James. Jett had thought that Kendall had fallen asleep, but Kendall had only closed his eyes for a couple minutes. It had been really obvious that James hadn't wanted Jett to do what he had been doing, but that didn't stop Jett from crawling onto James' lap and forced himself onto James. After a couple seconds, when Jett's hands started traveling towards James' zipper, Kendall had decided that he better intervene or he was going to regret it.

After that night, James hardly came around, only paying attention to Jett when they were at school. Kendall didn't blame him, honestly, James would have gotten raped, if it hadn't been for Kendall stopping Jett. But that left Kendall, himself, for Jett; and it was only a matter of time until Jett forced himself on him.

But he had hoped that Jett would get over his sick obsession of forcing himself on people before that happened. Sadly, however, it hadn't happened and Jett had found the perfect moment to force Kendall into something that he most definitely didn't want.

XxX

"What's going on, Carlos?" Logan asked, raising his eyebrows in question.

"Well," Carlos began, biting on his bottom lip. "My parents may have decided that we were moving a lot sooner than they thought because they want to be settled into the house before the baby comes. And if we move now, then everything will be settled in a couple months before the baby's due."

"Which means?" Logan's normally a smart kid, and he already knew what that meant. He just refused to believe what his mind was telling him, until Carlos told him specifically.

"It means that we're going to start packing tomorrow, and my parents hope to be out of here by the weekend."

"Oh, well, I guess whatever works best for your parents, then." It was evident that Logan was upset about the new information, and even though he tried his best to prove to Carlos that he was strong – because that would just make things worse if Logan seemed even close to being upset about losing his best friend – there was no way to hide how upset he truly was.

"I'm going to miss you, Logie!" Carlos exclaimed before throwing his arms around Logan's neck.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Los."

XxX

When Kendall finally showed up at Jett's, there was only one car in the driveway, and Kendall knew that that meant that Jett was the only one that was there; which made Kendall nervous. He had always made sure that they were never alone, and Jett had said that his parents would be home tonight. And somehow, Kendall had been naïve enough to believe Jett.

He knew that it was useless to turn around and head back over to Logan's house, because Jett was looking out the window and staring right at him. So, he decided to park his car and get out. When he reached the front door, it was already swinging open to reveal Jett.

"Hey, Kendall!" Jett smiled, opening the door wide enough for Kendall to walk passed him into the room.

The sun was already setting, the time already being ten 'til seven, and Kendall was sure that – since everyone in the neighborhood that Jett lived in were elderly, they would all be getting ready for bed soon – if Jett planned on doing what Kendall thought then today would be the perfect day to do it. James would never come over here, even if James knew what was about to go down. Logan had no idea where Kendall went; so, if he had any idea what was going to happen, or James would be willing to tell, he would have no idea where to search. Jett's parents weren't home, so there was no way they'd be interrupted. And everyone in the neighborhood was getting ready to go to bed.

So, Kendall knew that Jett had planned this out perfectly. And there was no way Kendall was stronger than Jett, so there was no way of getting away once Jett had a hold of him. But that didn't mean that Kendall would give up the second Jett had a hold of him, because giving in meant that he'd get raped and there was no way in hell that Kendall would give in to something so cruel.

But the second that the front door was shut, Jett had one hand wrapped around his forearm and the other was covering his mouth, stopping him from yelling out. Kendall tried to reach out and throw Jett off of him, but Jett had maneuvered to where Kendall couldn't reach him at the angle he was in.

"Now, Kenny, you don't wanna do that; do you?"

The faux niceness in Jett's voice made Kendall sick, but he looked past that and tried his best to reach Jett; it was no use, however. So, instead of trying to hit Jett in the head, Kendall tried grabbing Jett's arms and scratching; the short nails that Kendall had managed to draw blood, but didn't do the job that he wanted – Jett still had a hold of him.

The next fifteen seconds passed in a blur. One minute, Kendall was wrapped up in Jett's arms and the next, Kendall was pinned up against the door, with Jett's left arm gripping Kendall's shirt. Jett's fist reared back and the next thing Kendall knew, he was being punched in the face. It hurt like hell, and Kendall was sure that he'd have at least a black eye later, but he didn't care about that at the moment, and instead reached out to try and push Jett off of him.

Jett's grip on his shirt only seemed to tighten when Kendall did that, and he started moving them away from the front door. He managed to drag Kendall only about three feet before Kendall started to struggle, realizing that Jett was going to take him up to his room – where there was no doubt things to keep him from struggling.

"Kendall, if you don't quit, I'm going to have to force you." Jett said, venom laced in his words as he turned around to glare at Kendall. But Kendall wasn't listening to him, and instead focused on the best possible way to get away from Jett. "I tried to warn you."

And the next thing Kendall knew, everything was going black and Kendall slumped to the ground.

XxX

"So, Logan." Carlos' mother began, setting down her fork and knife to turn her whole body towards Logan. "Where are you parents?"

"Oh, um, they're on a business trip." Logan mumbled, nervous under Mrs. Garcia's stare.

"So, they aren't home?"

"No, they usually leave me by myself when they go on business trips. But this time, they have the neighbor watching out for me."

"Oh," Was all she had to say about that.

Carlos' parents never liked Logan; whether it had to do with the fact that he was smarter than their own son, he would never know. But he was fairly sure that it had something to do with the fact that they managed to figure out what his father does to him when he did something wrong; and that may or may not have to do with Carlos – which most likely did, but Logan wasn't going to hate him for telling his parents. He would have done the same thing, if he was in the same situation; well, if he had parents like Carlos', parents that cared.

"Yeah, and she's got two kids, also. A son that's staying the night over at my house, so I'm not really likely to invite anyone other than Carlos over, and a daughter that stays home."

"Oh! They wouldn't happen to be the Knight's, would they?" It was funny how her voice went from being disgusted with him to being excited in such a short amount of time. If it wasn't for Logan sitting right there, staring at her, he would have sworn that she was two different people.

"That's them. Why?"

"Well, it's just that Jenifer happened to be a really good friend of mine back in high school; haven't seen her since, though." Mrs. Garcia smiled, reminiscing on the good old days. "How is she?"

"She's great, really nice."

"That's definitely Jenifer."

XxX

By the time that Logan got home, a half an hour later than he had promised, he figured that Kendall would be back. But by the time that Logan got home, Kendall was still gone and Logan was starting to worry. Kendall had gone over to Jett's house and had promised his mother that he'd be back before Logan was home. Kendall, sadly, was not.

So, Logan pulled out his phone and dialed Kendall number – Jenifer had given it to him when he asked to go over to Carlos' house. He waited as the phone rang, sighing when the voice mail picked up. He hung up, not leaving a message, and went up to his room to take a shower. He quickly washed his body and hair before getting out and drying himself.

Once he was wearing only a pair of pajama pants, because he actually felt really hungry even after eating only forty-five minutes ago, he went down to the kitchen and searched his fridge of something to snack on. He didn't find anything in there, so he searched the cabinets and found a couple boxes of pudding. He decided that, since Kendall was supposed to be there soon, he decided to make both boxes. Once that was finished, he put some in his own bowl and put the rest into the fridge for Kendal.

He put on a movie once he got into the living room, choosing his favorite movie, and curled up on the couch. A couple minutes into the movie, Logan had completely forgotten all about the fact that Kendall was supposed to be there and got into the movie, only getting up halfway through to get a glass of water because he had gotten thirsty.

XxX

Everything was a blur as Kendall got out of the rope that held him down to the bed and made his way out of the basement. He quickly ran through the kitchen and grabbed a blanket that was thrown over the couch as a way to cover up his lower half. Running towards his car, he didn't bother to slam the front door shut, hoping it would save a couple seconds of his time.

As soon as he was in his car, he allowed himself a couple seconds to regain composure of himself, slightly aware of the tears that were running down his face and obscuring his line of vision. He rubbed his eyes with his fists, hoping that would allow him to see better, and quickly started the car.

Pulling away from the sidewalk, Kendall sped away, going five miles over the speed limit in hopes of getting home before anyone noticed him. It only took him five minutes to reach his home, normally taking him about seven minutes when he went the speed limit.

Using one of his arms to keep the blanket around his waist, Kendall walked towards Logan's house – he didn't want to go home, in fear of scaring his mother with what happened. He didn't realize that tears had been streaming down his face, until he finally allowed himself to stop rushing. He stopped outside of the front door, leaning against it to try and will the tears away before he rang the doorbell. Sadly, the tears weren't about to stop any time soon.

Deciding that Logan wasn't going to judge him over something like this, he rang the door bell and waited for Logan to open the door. When he did, Logan took a second to realize who was at the door and the state that Kendall was in. Logan's eyes went wide the second he noticed the blood covering Kendall clothes and the bruises that were already littering Kendall's skin.

"Oh my goodness!" Logan reached out to pull Kendall into the house, but stopped when he saw that Kendall flinched. "Kendall, what happened?"

"Can I come in?" Kendall asked, ignoring the question.

"Yeah, definitely!" Logan moved aside, allowing Kendall to come in without having to touch him. "What happened?"

"Um, n-nothing." Kendall reached up to wipe away the tears that still were falling down his face, and decided to go put some clothes on.

But a gasp from behind him stopped him from going too far. He turned around and came face to face with a look of shock written across Logan's face. Kendall's brows furrowed, trying to figure out why Logan looked shocked.

"Did you get raped, Kendall?" Logan asked.

"W-why would you a-ask that?"

"Well," Logan paused, embarrassed to continue talking. "It's just, uh, you…"

"Are you going to answer, or can I go change?"

"You're, uh, bleeding…"

"Um, yeah; I know." Kendall looked down, as if to show Logan that he knew that he was bleeding.

"No, I mean – um, you're bleeding on your , uh…" but instead of finishing, he pointed towards his own ass to show Kendall where he was talking about.

"What?" Kendall asked, turning his head to look down at his butt and try to look. But all he happened to see was the blood that soaked through the blanket. "Um, oh."

"I think you're gonna have to go to the hospital for that, Kendall." Logan suggested, going into doctor mode.

"No!" Kendall yelled, eyes wide. "I am not going to the hospital."

"But -" Logan got cut off.

"Logan, I said no. I refuse to go to the hospital. I'll be fine." Kendall assured.

"Kendall, I am pretty sure I'd know more about this than you, considering I'm the doctor-to-be." Logan pointed out, refusing to let Kendall get out of going to the hospital for this. "You_ need_ to go to the hospital to get it checked out. You don't even know if the person who did this was clean, or not."

"He is." Kendall didn't even think about the consequences of admitting to knowing that the other guy was clean or not. He didn't even take two seconds to think about what he was saying before he spoke; and as soon as he realized it, it was already too late. Logan already realized that what the meant was that Kendall knew exactly who had done this to him.

"Wait, do you know who did it?"

"Um, I may know. But I'm not about to tell _you._"

"If you can't tell me, then who are you going to be able to tell?" Logan asked. "Seriously, Kendall, you have to trust me."

"I just, I don't, I…" Kendall stopped talking, looking down at the ground as he felt the tears coming back to his eyes.

"I know you don't want to think about this, but what happens if he does this to someone else?" Logan asked, taking half a step closer to Kendall. "I know you probably don't want to talk about this, but it'll help in the long run."

"I wanna trust you, Logan; but I just want to forget about it."

XxX

Jett woke up to someone hastily running around upstairs, bumping into what he assumed was the kitchen table, before throwing the door open and letting it hit the wall. He sat up straight, when he noticed the room that he was in and realized that it had to have happened again.

This has been going on for a little over a year, now. He'd wake up, sometimes next to a stranger, and remember nothing about how the person had gotten there. The stranger would be tied up to the bedposts with bruises and cuts all over their body. Sometimes the person would be awake, struggling to break free, or sometimes the person would be knocked out. And when the person was awake, they'd be terrified of him.

But every single time Jett would wake up that way, he'd let the person free and – if they were awake – they'd run out of there as fast as they could. He'd lay in the bed for hours, trying to remember everything that happened, but he'd eventually just curl up and cry himself to sleep. In the middle of the night, he'd wake up and drag himself into the closest bathroom and scrub away any evidence of what happened from his body. He'd go to bed upstairs, in his own room, and once he had a decent amount of sleep, he'd wake up and clean up any and all blood throughout the house, sometimes – if he felt that he couldn't get it clean enough – he'd scrub down each square inch of the house.

But something about this time felt different. There was no one beside him, obviously the person that had run out of his house had to have been the person, but he hadn't let them go. So, when he sat up straight, he tried to look for anything that could have allowed the person to escape; which was how he found a knife laying on the bed beside him.

He's honestly surprised that the person that he'd hurt hadn't stabbed him to death, but then again they probably just wanted to be as far away from him as possible. And he didn't blame the person; if he had been one of his victims, he'd never want to see himself again.

It's just that, he doesn't know how it happens. It's like one minute, he's a normal person – playing video games, eating pizza – and the next thing he knows, he's blacking out and not knowing what he's doing.

It started when he had brought Kendall over to his house to meet James, way before Kendall even moved here, about a year ago. He had thought that Kendall was asleep and had gone into the kitchen to get snacks for James and himself. The next thing he knows, everything is going black and he had no control over his body. When Kendall had pulled him off of James, he had snapped out of it and he just stood there as he watched the two of them running out of the house. James had refused to be alone with Jett since then, and Jett didn't blame him. But even then, it hurt to know that his best friend refused to have anything to do with him outside of school; even at school, James refused to sit too close or look him in the eyes.

And ever since then, he had prayed that it would stop. It never did, though, and Jett couldn't seem to take it anymore. He had been hoping that the blackouts would go away on their own, but they had only seemed to increase as time passed by. And there was only one way that he knew of to get them to go away, or at the very least try to figure out why it was happening to him of all people, and that scared him. But, if that meant he'd get better, he'd do anything. Of course, he'd never tell people the specifics of everything, but he'd admit to the blackouts and not remembering anything.

As he started getting up and walking out of the room, a article of clothing caught his eye. It was a plaid, button down shirt. There was only one person that he knew of that wore these things and honestly, the _thought_ of it having been that person made him sick to his stomach. It couldn't be him. Kendall was the only person that he refused to believe he'd hurt; and if Kendall's mother ever found out, Jett's mother would find out and then Jett would be in trouble and probably get thrown in jail.

**A/N: This actually may seem like a supernatural sort of thing – at least that's what I thought about when I added the Jett Stetson at the end – but it really isn't. Jett isn't in the story much longer, by the way, and I promise nothing else will happen like this.**

**So, if you guys are still reading or still interested in this story after the long wait and this chapter, then I seriously owe you guys so much. When I started this story, or even when I sat down to think up what would happen, this didn't occur to me. But as I was writing the chapter, I thought that maybe something major should happen. And I came across the document that I had saved in my folders and saw the **_**How To Write A Rape Scene**_** and decided that's what should happen. Obviously, I didn't write out the rape scene itself, but what I had added to the chapter had been in the information, and I hope that it was done right – if it's not, I'm allowing everyone to yell at me for it. And if there's anything that you don't understand, don't be afraid to ask.**

**Kendall's reaction in this chapter was a lot calmer way than someone I imagine would. But in the next chapter, when Logan helps him clean up, he'll react in the way that I hope is right. And then there'll be more James and Carlos, mostly them having troubles at their own home. And maybe something else…I haven't figured out everything else. But I promise there'll be something fluffy there – mostly because I hate writing so much angst, which you guys should know if you read MYM and BMT. :)**

**The next chapter will be posted within the next couple days, it's almost finished already – because I didn't have internet for a few days and I started the next chapter as soon as I finished this one. So, the wait will not be long, unless my dad decides not to get the internet soon – I am at my cousins' house right now, which is why I am able to update. So, fingers crossed on my dad getting the internet back. :)**

**Peace.**


	5. Five

**Fix A Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything else recognizable. I only own the plot and any OCs that may be added.**

**A/N: Okay, how many of you were expecting something like that happening? If the answer is none, then I would have to agree with everyone. I honestly wasn't planning anything like that to happen, but it did and I couldn't stop myself. So, if there's anyone out there that hates me right now, I am sorry. Well, not really; because I'm kind of proud of that last chapter because it was actually longer that the last chapter of MYM – which was the longest out the whole story and BMT. So, yay! :D**

**Thank you guys for all the love for the last chapter! I honestly didn't think that I would get so much, but I have to admit that I am thankful. :)**

**This chapter isn't so bad, mostly James' parents are brought into the story – which no one will like. There's also a little bit of fluff between Kendall and Logan. But nothing really happens in this chapter compared to the last one.**

**Here ya go! :D**

**Chapter Five.**

It took Logan awhile to convince Kendall to allow him to clean him up; and when he finally managed it, it took Logan awhile to even touch Kendall with the wash rag that he was using. Kendall kept jumping the second that the rag came in contact with his skin and Logan kept feeling bad each time that happened.

But the worst thing about the whole thing was that Logan really wished he could take Kendall to the hospital and have him get checked out. But sadly, that was where Kendall drew the line; he refused to go to the hospital. Logan didn't understand it, but figured that it had something to do with the whole mysterious side of Kendall.

Halfway through cleaning up the blood and discovering every bruise and cut and bite mark that Jett made, Kendall ended up finally breaking down. At first, Logan wasn't sure what to do considering he had never dealt with anyone that was crying, let alone crying over being hurt so badly. And eventually he just continued cleaning up the blood and allowing Kendall to choose whether he wanted to be comforted or not.

As soon as Logan finished cleaning up all the blood and putting bandages on the cuts, he stepped back a couple feet away from Kendall. He was hoping for some kind of sign that Kendall would be okay, but sadly Kendall just sat there as sobs wracked through his body.

"Kendall?" Logan whispered, not wanting to startle Kendall if he had forgotten about Logan.

Kendall didn't answer, just looked up into Logan's face as he tried to stop the sobs, becoming unsuccessful as their eyes met and a sob escaped at the sight of the worry behind Logan's eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Normally, Kendall would retort with a smart ass comment, but he knew that Logan didn't know what to do in a situation like this. So, instead, he shook his head and turned away from Logan's gaze.

"How about we get you changed and into bed?" Logan suggested, bending down to look Kendall in the eye.

Kendall was unsure, mostly because that would mean that Logan would have to help considering Kendall didn't feel like he could do anything by himself; but it did sound like a good idea because at the moment he was sitting in Logan's bathroom, completely naked and exposed, and it wasn't very comfortable. So, Kendall nodded his head again, not wanting to trust his voice.

He reached out for Logan's hands, wincing when they made contact but not pulling away, and allowed Logan to pull him up from the side of the bathtub and out of the bathroom. They made their way down the hall, since they had gone to the closest bathroom to clean Kendall up, and went into the guest room once they reached the door.

Logan let go of Kendall's hand, letting him sit down on the bed, as he went to grab a pair of pajamas for Kendall. Logan handed Kendall the pants, allowing Kendall to put the pants on himself, waited for Kendall to tell him that he wanted to be alone. But, what Kendall asked of him was definitely not to be left alone.

"Can you lay with me?" Kendall's eyes were pleading, when they met Logan's, and there was no way Logan was going to deny Kendall anything when he was looking at him like that. "At least until I fall asleep?"

"Yeah," Logan's voice was quiet, but Kendall managed to hear him anyways.

Kendall scooted back until he was able to lay his head down on the pillows and watched as Logan walked around to the other side and lay down on the bed, over the blankets.

Logan made sure that no parts of them were touching; keeping a fair distance between them in order to make sure that Kendall didn't freak out if their skin made contact. He had read somewhere, at one point in time, that people that have been raped didn't like contact with anyone. Many people didn't understand, but Logan figured that it had to do with the fact that the memories came flooding back when skin on skin contact was made. And he didn't want to have Kendall think about what had happened.

XxX

James made sure that people at school never knew about how he was treated at home. Kendall and Logan had been an exception that James didn't have much control over.

He remembered the first time that Logan found out. It had been during the summer and Logan's father had been at work at the time. Logan's mother had answered the door, opening it to reveal James with a bag slung over his shoulder; Logan had gotten yelled at because she thought that he invited him over without asking. And that was how James had ended up telling them the truth that he had invited himself over because his parents were yelling at him for things that he couldn't control; like the way James didn't enjoy any other sport other than hockey, or how he liked guys more than girls.

It had gotten worse when they realized that the reason he liked guys more than girls was because he was gay, and they had forced him to keep quiet about it around everyone. That didn't stop him from telling Logan the summer before they drifted apart.

James hadn't meant to drift away from Logan. It's just that Logan hadn't been what his parents wanted him to be like, and he started being friends with Jett that school year. And eventually, Jett started telling him that it was either Logan or everyone that James had made friends with that year; and since his parents stopped yelling at him as much, James had chose Jett. And he hadn't stopped feeling guilty about that ever since.

Even when James was calling Logan names – like loser – James was always feeling guilty. Especially when he saw what Jett did to him and Carlos. James always wanted to go over there and stop Jett and his friends, more so since Jett had done what he did last year, but that would be choosing Logan over Jett; and that would just make his parents mad.

But days like these, James always felt the need to go over to Logan's house and tell him everything that he felt; guilt and regret and scared. But he never did, because his parents always watched the front door and made sure that he didn't leave the house.

He didn't care today, though, because they had personally gone too far this time. And James couldn't stand being in the same house at the moment.

James had come home from hockey practice earlier and came in to see his parents fighting – that was nothing new. As soon as his parents noticed him, they turned towards him and blamed him for the reason that they were fighting; saying that if he had came out perfect; they wouldn't have to fight all the time. James knew that it wouldn't have changed much, they'd still find something to fight about, but he kept quiet and allowed them to continue. He blocked them out, not paying attention to anything they were saying, until they brought up the fact that he stopped hanging out with Jett.

At the mention of Jett, James froze. He wasn't sure what to say to them because he hadn't told anyone about what Kendall had stopped. And he didn't want to have to relive the memory, but he didn't want to hear about how they were disappointed that he stopped hanging out with him; so, he confessed to what happened.

He had assumed that they'd at least stop yelling and leave the room. But that didn't happened. Instead, they said how that was his own fault. They said that if he had given in, had wanted it, Jett wouldn't have had to force himself on James. And that was when he had enough. He had stomped out of the kitchen, through the living room, up the stairs, and into his bedroom. He quickly packed a couple bags – a duffle and a backpack – and grabbed his school bag, before making his way back down the stairs and outside, all the while ignoring his parents.

At first, he had just drove around town, not sure where he should go. But then he decided that if he didn't stop somewhere, he would run out of gas soon and have no way of getting anywhere. So, he made a quick decision and decided that he'd go back to Logan's house. He had been told that Kendall was staying there until next week and figured that was the only place that would really accept him this late at night.

XxX

Kendall had woken up in the middle of the night, to an empty bed. The bedroom was completely pitch black and he couldn't see anything. At first, anxiety kicked in and he thought that he was back in the basement of Jett's home. And for a fraction of a second, Kendall could have sworn that he heard Jett's voice calling out to him. But as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Kendall relaxed and realized that he was in Logan's guest bedroom. And if he was lucky enough, Logan was probably down the hall, sleeping.

Kendall figured that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so he got up out of bed and made his way down stairs. When he walked into the living room, he noticed that Logan was laying on the couch, sleeping. Something inside of Kendall made him stop for a second and stare at him, his eyes tracing the outline of Logan's body. And when he realized that he had been openly staring – not that anyone noticed, no one else was there – Kendall continued his walk towards the kitchen.

He went over to grab a cup out of one of the cabinets and got himself a cup of water, drinking all of it before getting more. He leaned against the counter as he drank the second cup, slower this time, and tried to push the memories out of his mind. After ten minutes of trying, Kendall gave up, deciding that it would be just easier to go back up to the guest room and try to get some more sleep.

But as he turned around, he came face to face with Logan, who was rubbing his eyes and his hair was a little disheveled. He hadn't meant to wake him up, but somehow he had.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't be." Logan smiled, taking a couple steps into the room. "Did you want anything?"

"No, I just came down here because I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep."

"Well, do you want to sit with me and watch a movie?"

Kendall nodded his head and waited for Logan to leave the room before following him into the living room. Logan was already sitting on the couch, remote controller in hand, and he was flipping through the channels. Kendall made his way towards the couch slowly, not wanting to make too much noise or movement. When he finally sat down on the couch, he was sitting closer to Logan than he had planned to but didn't move away. Logan froze a little when Kendall sat down, but made no movement to scoot away and continued to search for something to watch.

After awhile, Kendall scooted a little closer, pulling Logan hand over his head so that way it was on the other side of Kendall and he was closer to him. They stayed like that for awhile, Logan choosing a movie on TV that was supposed to be funny.

Kendall spoke up about ten minutes into the movie, voice quiet. "I trust you, Logan. I don't know why, but I do."

Logan didn't say anything; afraid that if he said something, he'd scare Kendall away. But when Kendall spoke up again, he told Logan everything. He told him how Kendall had been invited over to Jett's house – which he figured Logan knew – and how he had been afraid to go in when he realized that Jett's parents weren't home. He left out the reason why he was afraid; but said that when Kendall had walked up to the door, Jett was already standing there with the door open. And he also said that as soon as the door was closed, Jett had grabbed Kendall and when Kendall tried to get away, Jett threatened him. He mentioned the punches that Jett threw and that Jett had started to drag him down the hallway towards the kitchen when Kendall tried to get away once again, but was stopped by one final punch that had knocked him out. He mentioned that when he woke up again, he was tied to a bed and there was not really anything in the room. He mentioned that Jett had walked into the room and when Kendall tried to get away, Jett punched him once again; which successfully knocked Kendall back out. He mentioned that when he woke up the next time, Jett was passed out next to him and he was missing his pants. He mentioned how it was hard getting away, but when he noticed a knife laying by his legs – which hadn't been tied to the bedposts – he managed to get the knife in his hand. And that was how he had ended up all bloody and bruised and cut.

By the time Kendall was finished, he had tears falling down his face again. And Logan had no doubt that if it wasn't for the fact that Kendall just told him everything.

Logan was pretty shocked, hearing the whole story. He didn't think that it would have been Jett, if he was completely honest. And he had to say, it just made everything a whole lot more complicated. Logan had wanted to call the police the second he found out what happened to Kendall; but now that he knew exactly who did it, he wanted to do that more than ever. But it wasn't up to him.

"Kendall…" Logan whispered.

"I know, Logan. I just, I can't. It's hard enough for me to tell you what happened, let alone someone I don't even know."

"Well, Carlos' dad is a cop."

"I don't know. I want to, believe me; I really do want to tell someone. But it's not worth it. Jett's probably already out of town, maybe even out of state, and it would be useless to tell the police."

"Well, what if he hasn't left?"

"Logan, can we please not talk about this? At least, not right now." Kendall asked, snuggling closer to Logan's chest in an attempt to get Logan to agree with him. "I'm tired."

"Well, then, how about we take you back upstairs?"

"I kinda just wanna stay right here for right now." Kendall said, yawning when he finished talking.

They sat there for awhile, Kendall drifting off to sleep while Logan was trying to pay attention to the movie that was still playing on the television. He couldn't pay much attention to it, however, because his mind kept going back to the story that Kendall told him; he couldn't believe that Jett – the guy that everyone hated to love at their school – would actually do something so cruel to anyone, let alone Kendall.

Kendall, in Logan's mind, was one of the last people that should ever have to go through anything like this. Well, really, no one should; but if Jett was one of Kendall's real friends, then he should have known how _nice_ Kendall really was – even if Kendall was a jerk around everyone at school. But maybe Kendall didn't act nice around Jett; maybe he thought that if he acted like himself then Jett wouldn't like him. And if that were the case, why would Kendall care what Jett thought of him? Logan just didn't understand anything about the situation.

The sound of someone knocking on the door brought Logan out of his thoughts. Looking down, he realized that Kendall had fallen asleep while his mind wandered. He quickly slid out of Kendall's grasp, deciding that whoever was at the door was there for something important, since it was already 2 a.m.

Making his way over to the door, Logan looked back to make sure that Kendall was still asleep. When he opened the door, he didn't expect to see the person who was on the other side. He had three bags sitting at his feet – one that seemed to be his school bag and the other two looked like they had been over filled with clothes – and he seemed to be fighting back tears.

Logan opened his mouth to ask why James was there but James quickly cut him off, his voice thick with the unshed tears.

"Can I stay here?"

"Um, yeah." Logan stepped aside, allowing James to slide in beside him to get into the house. "Come on in."

Logan knew that James had to have had a fight with his parents again, the only reason why James ever went anywhere with that much clothing was because of a fight, but it had to have been a huge thing, if James had brought along his school bag. Which only meant one thing: James wasn't planning on going home any time soon.

They quickly walked through the living room to get to the kitchen, keeping quiet so as not to wake up Kendall, and sat down at the table. They didn't talk when they sat down, Logan because his mind was racing – thinking about what had happened to Kendall and trying to figure out what happened between James and his parents – while James was trying to figure out why Kendall had fallen asleep on the _couch_, because he never fell asleep on the couch; he always stayed up until something was over before he went up to bed, not just falling asleep. But neither spoke up, just staring at the other as the silence went on.

When James finally decided to speak, deciding that he should explain what had happened, Kendall came stumbling into the kitchen, rubbing one of his eyes as he took in the scene before him.

"James?" His voice came out raspy, proving to James that something was wrong. "What's going on?" This time, Kendall's voice was nervous, his eyes darting between Logan and James as he tried to figure out if Logan had called James to tell him what happened.

"Don't worry, Kendall." Logan spoke up, standing up and walking over to Kendall. He placed a hand on Kendall's shoulder, causing him to flinch, before turning to look at James as he continued. "James came over on his own."

"Really?"

"Kendall," Logan's voice was a whisper now. "I would never tell anyone unless you gave me permission to."

XxX

As Logan tried to fall asleep, Kendall asleep next to him, he couldn't stop his mind from wandering. Kendall had been so scared that he had told James what had happened to him when he saw James in his kitchen, and that confused him. Logan figured that the first person Kendall would want to know would be James, who was Kendall's best friend, but Kendall seemed to not want James knowing what happened.

And then, the look on James' face when Kendall freaked out. That confused him more than Kendall. Did James know what Jett was capable of? And if he did, _how_ did he know? Logan didn't want to find out that answer, having a weird feeling that the answer to that wouldn't be good; plus, it would be hard to find out without having to break Kendall's trust.

Knowing that he was the only one that Kendall trusted with this information – at least he figured he was, because Kendall hadn't wanted to tell James – made Logan smile a little, looking down towards Kendall's face, which was scrunched up a tiny bit as he slept. His smile widened when Kendall threw his arm around Logan's waist and snuggled closer into his side, hoping to get closer to the warmth that it provided.

As the hours passed by, Logan still couldn't seem to get the thought of what Jett had done out of his mind. It pissed him off, knowing that someone would want to do that to _someone_, let alone Kendall. And knowing that it was Jett just made the whole situation a whole lot worse.

He wanted to jump up out of bed and go searching for the bastard; but he didn't, knowing that Kendall would probably freak out if he even left him alone for the third time that night. There was no way, Kendall would approve of him kicking Jett's ass. Or, well. Attempting to kick his ass. Logan would most likely get his own ass kicked for attempting to do the same thing to Jett. And then, Kendall would just feel bad for having Logan think that he had do defend his honor.

So, instead of getting out of bed, in search of Jett, Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's shoulders and pulled him in closer to his body, hoping that it wouldn't startle Kendall awake. But as he nuzzled his face into Kendall's blond hair, Kendall just sighed in contentment and stayed asleep.

**A/N: I had originally planned on adding Carlos in this chapter – adding his packing in at the end – but I figured that could wait, and decided to end it there.**

**Um, obviously, I am terrible. I had promised that Kendall would react like anyone else would in this chapter. But I figured I'd have him trust Logan, and there wasn't much that happened with James. So, I decided I'm gonna wait until there's more people in the mix before Kendall actually freaks out. I think that might be next chapter… I am not entirely sure about everything just yet for that chapter.**

**So far, this hadn't had much badboy!Kendall in it, but it will. I promise. I just had to put in some drama before things actually start happening with that. So, fair warning, once badboy!Kendall shows up, you might start hating me. But it'll get better after that.**


	6. Six

**Fix A Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or anything else recognizable. I only own the plot and any OCs that may be added.**

**A/N: I'm gonna try to make this one short…So, I only have two things to say right now.**

**One. Thank you guys so much for the love! :D**

**And two. I feel like I need to make this chapter even better than the others because now I have one of my favorite authors reading this. And I feel a little pressure with that information. But at the same time, it might be a good thing to happen to the story.**

**Annyways, here ya go! :D**

**Chapter Six.**

By the time morning came, Logan was pretty sure that he only got about an hour's worth of sleep; Kendall had woken up a couple times, scared and crying, and Logan had woken up to calm him done enough for him to go back to sleep. And by the time Kendall was asleep, Logan's head was spinning with the same thoughts as he had when he first went to sleep.

But as Logan woke up on Sunday Morning, he felt fully awake; which had nothing to do with the amount of sleep that he had gotten the night before.

There was sounds coming from downstairs, most likely the kitchen, and Kendall was still in bed, asleep next to him. And for a second, he completely forgot that James had came over and stayed the night and thought that someone had broke in or his parents came home early. But he quickly remembered James and calmed down enough to pull himself out of bed and make his way downstairs, staying as quiet as possible that way he doesn't wake up Kendall.

And when he made his way into the kitchen, where the noise was coming from, he came face to face with a James that had no shirt on and pancake mix everywhere. He stood in the doorway for a couple seconds, enjoying the sight of James Diamond standing in his kitchen, cooking – something that he was pretty sure not many people came across.

"Do you need any help?"

James jumped at the sound of Logan's voice, not having heard him walk down the stairs, before he turned around and stared at Logan, wide eyed.

"Don't scare me like that, Logan!"

"Sorry," Logan muttered, fighting off the smile that was threatening to show up on his face.

"And, no, I don't need any help." James said, turning back towards the pancakes that were currently being made on the stove. "But you can sit down at the table and tell me what's going on with Kendall."

Logan froze for a second at that, realizing what James meant by that, but then decided that he'd act ignorant and pretend that he didn't know what James meant. As he sat down at the table, the furthest away from James, Logan noticed that James looked a bit tense; probably due to the fact that he knew whatever happened to Kendall wasn't very pleasant.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, James." Logan said, crossing his arms in front of his chest and glaring at the back of James' head for a second.

"Logan, did you forget that we used to be _best friends_? I happen to know when you're lying." James turned his head to look Logan in the eyes as he said that, but turned back towards the stove so that way he could flip the pancakes when he finished. "Now, tell me what happened."

Logan sighed, obviously he wasn't getting out of telling James that something had indeed happened to Kendall last night; but he had promised Kendall that he wouldn't tell anyone what happened without his permission. And he was going to keep that promise, even if that meant lying to James.

But as soon as Logan was going to open his mouth and come up with some terrible lie on the spot, James cut him off.

"It has to do with Jett, doesn't it?"

"Why would you think that?"

If his voice came out shocked and accusing, that's because Logan hadn't been expecting James to come out and assume that it had to do with one of Kendall's friends – even if it was the truth.

"Logan, please don't do that. Just answer the question."

"Um, well…" Logan looked down at his hands, at a loss of words because he didn't know whether or not to lie to James and confirm that it did have to do with Jett. And technically, if he was only confirming to that, he wasn't tell James what happened; especially since James had guessed it and Logan hadn't said it. But he knew that Kendall wouldn't appreciate the technicality of the situation, and would most likely get really pissed off that Logan even admitted that it had to do with Jett.

But it didn't seem like Logan needed to say _anything_. The silence was enough confirmation for James, and once he took the pancakes off the stove, he sat down across from Logan and looked down that the table. He knew that Logan was a little overwhelmed as it is, with the situation with Kendall; but if he knew that someone else knew about how Jett was, James thought that maybe it would ease the stress and tension from Logan. And maybe, confiding in someone that wasn't his parents was a better idea at getting over the situation himself.

So, he told Logan about what happened. And Logan sat at the table, patiently, and watched as James messed with his hands as he struggled to get the words out and not stumble over his sentences. And by the time James was finished, Logan understood that James a lot more scared and nervous with the whole situation than what he seemed to be.

And although Logan seemed to understand the situation and wasn't as confused, telling him did the opposite effect that James had hoped. Logan seemed pissed; which was rather funny to see because Logan was always the one that seemed to keep his emotions under control, but now he couldn't seem to stop himself from getting pissed.

"So, Jett's done this to more than one person – or attempted to – and no one thought that maybe you should tell the police?!" Logan asked, standing up and throwing his arms in the air. "And how can you even stay _friends_ with that asshole?"

"Logan, sit down, there's no need to start throwing a fit because people are stupid." James said, rolling his eyes. "And I didn't call the police because nothing happened."

"But he _attempted _to rape you, James! That's still against the law!" Logan sat down, but he didn't lower his voice. "We could have avoided him doing the same – and _succeeding_ – with Kendall last night because he would have been in jail, already!"

"Well, it wasn't your decision, Logan. I wanted to just forget about it and didn't want anyone else to know. And I understand that it would have avoided Kendall getting raped – or whatever happened – but I wasn't thinking about that at the time; there was no way of me knowing that Kendall – or anyone else – would get hurt from Jett, at the time. So, I'm sorry I didn't call. I just didn't want anyone _knowing_ that I didn't want sex from Jett or that I had been reduced to the mess that I was at the time."

"Okay, okay. James, just breathe and calm down. I'm sorry." Logan began, feeling bad for making James feel like he had to explain himself to him. "I'm sorry, James. I shouldn't have said anything. I should have thought about all of that. And I'm sorry."

XxX

Normally, Carlos and his parents go to church on Sundays, but today they stayed home and got started on their packing. They were planning on being out of their house by the weekend, and they needed to start as soon as possible. And they needed all the help that they could get.

So, Carlos had called Logan and asked if him and Kendall could help out. Logan agreed to help, saying he'd drop by around noon, but Kendall couldn't help due to things that he was dealing with at the moment, and said that he'd bring James over with him.

Carlos had been shocked to hear that Logan was hanging out with James again; he had known about Logan and James being friends years ago, but didn't think that James was willing to still be friends with Logan after all these years. But he was glad that Logan wouldn't be left alone when he moved. And he was glad that they had more than just Logan to help them out – Logan wasn't necessarily as strong as strong James, and they needed the muscle.

XxX

Once Kendall finally woke up and went down stairs, James and Logan had already finished their share of the pancakes and Logan was getting ready to get into the shower. Kendall walked passed James in the living room on his way to the kitchen; noticing that as soon as James saw him, his focus stayed on him, eyes following him as he reached the doorway to the kitchen.

As Kendall walked further into the room, back towards the doorway, James stood up and followed Kendall into the kitchen, stopping at the doorway once he reached it. He could see Kendall standing at the sink, hands gripping the counter as his head was drooped downwards towards the floor. By the way that Kendall's shoulders were shacking, James knew that Kendall was crying, but he wasn't really sure what to do; last night Kendall had been really persistent to not allowing James to touch him, let alone get near him.

"Kendall?" James asked, leaning against the doorway in hopes to keep himself from pushing it too much with Kendall. "Are you alright?"

The way that Kendall frantically shook his head in answer, was enough to make James forget about his promise to keep his distance and crossed the kitchen in two strides to pull Kendall into his arms. At first, Kendall put up a fight – one that was weak, which kept James' arms around Kendall – before he gave in and clung to James, hands reaching up to grab handfuls of James' t-shirt.

They stood there for awhile before Logan came walking into the kitchen, freezing at the doorway into the kitchen when he took in the sight of the two best friends. Kendall's face was buried into James neck, his arms wrapped around his waist to grab at the back of James' shirt. James looked pretty much unsure of what to do; hands rubbing up and down on Kendall's back, eyes wide, shoulders a lot more tense than Logan has ever seen them.

Logan bit down on his lip, to keep from saying anything – incase Kendall wasn't aware that it was James he clinging to, and not Logan – while he looked at the scene in front of him, helplessly.

When Logan finally met James' eyes, there was something hidden in them that pulled Logan forward, pulled Logan towards Kendall in a way to make sure he wasn't forgotten so soon. He liked the fact that Kendall had needed him last night, even if it was a little selfish of him to enjoy it. He knew that he shouldn't be taking advantage of Kendall needing him, but he's never been the one to be needed; and he was going to enjoy it as long as possible.

As soon as Logan reached out and touched Kendall's back, however, he was being pushed away and Kendall was flying halfway across the room as if the touch had burned him. Kendall's eyes were widened by fear; his arms were stretched out in front of him to keep anyone unwanted away from him.

Instantly, at the sight of Kendall freaking out from the touch, that feeling of being wanted – _needed_ – deflated and turned into one more along the lines of the way he felt at school – invisible, inferior, mediocre – and the only other times he's ever felt that way, was when his father would make sure Logan knew what everyone thought of him; he hated it.

Logan took a couple steps back, eyes going down to the ground as he allowed James to get the situation under control. After a couple seconds, Logan took his phone out of his pocket, texting Carlos to tell him that it may take a little while to get out of the house and over to his, that he'll be there as soon as possible. He didn't bother to wait for a reply, shoving his phone back into his pocket and looking up to look at James and Kendall.

James was a couple feet in front of Kendall, lifting a hand to reach out to him; the only thing that seemed to accomplish was Kendall swatting at his hands and pushing himself further into the wall behind. Logan wasn't really sure what he was supposed to do – go and help, most likely make things worse, or stay back and allow James to calm Kendall down. The look on Kendall's face, however, when his gaze turned to Logan, made the decision fairly easy for him and Logan stepped forward until he was stepping past James.

Instantly, Kendall's arms were pulling him forward and his face was burying into Logan's neck. Logan quickly allowed his own arms to wrap around Kendall's waist as he allowed Kendall to pull himself further into Logan's body.

XxX

By the time Logan finally made his way over to Carlos' house, Kendall had showered and passed out on Logan's bed once again. James had offered to stay with him, in case Kendall woke up and needed Logan, and Logan agreed, mostly because he didn't want Kendall to start freaking out without him knowing – cause then he wouldn't be able to calm him down.

Logan quickly helped out with packing up Carlos' bedroom and by the time he left later on, they were already pretty much finished.

On his way home, he got a text but didn't bother with looking at it because he was driving and figured if it was something important, they'd call. But when he pulled up in his drive way and opened the message, he froze for about half a second and without even thinking, threw his car door open and ran towards the front door, which was wrenched open before he could even lift his hands.

"Where is he?" Logan asked, looking around the living room in search of Kendall.

"I don't know, Logan, he woke up and started freaking out. I calmed him down enough to text you, and by the time I turned to tell him that you were on your way, he was gone. I went next door and asked his sister if he showed up there, but she said he didn't." James looked like he was about to burst into tears at the thought of losing his best friend – or making Logan freak out, Logan wasn't really sure. "I am so sorry, Logan. I was going to go looking around the streets, but I wanted to wait for you to get back that way you knew what was going on."

"Hey, James, it's fine. We'll just…" Logan paused, not really sure what they were going to do; they couldn't call the police, not unless it was twenty-four hours after he went missing. And he wasn't about to make Kendall's mother worry about him when she was at work. "I don't know, I guess we could go around the neighborhood looking for him."

XxX

Kendall knew that leaving Logan's house wasn't the smartest thing he could have done in the situation. But Logan had left him alone – James didn't count because he didn't feel as comfortable with him as he did with Logan – and Kendall woke up with him gone.

At first, Kendall's frantic mind told him that he was just going to search for someone that would care about him – preferably Logan – and he made his way a couple blocks before his mind started to wander and suddenly he forgot where he was going and the streets looked the same and soon enough, he was getting lost. The first thing he went to do was call Logan and ask him for help, but when he went to grab his phone it wasn't there. The revelation brought tears to Kendall's eyes and soon he couldn't see where he was going.

There was the sound of a car slowing down next to him and when he heard the voice calling out his name, Kendall froze when he realized whose voice that was. He didn't slow down, instead going faster than he was before, and hoping that he would somehow out walk his car.

"Kendall, wait!" Jett's voice sounded closer than it was before, as if he got out of his car and started running to catch up with Kendall.

"Get away from me!" Kendall's voice was frantic, and he felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest, but he didn't stop walking; if anything, he got even faster than he was before – without running.

"No, please, you have to listen to me."

"Fuck you!" Kendall allowed his head to turn to behind him enough so that his voice would be louder for Jett before he crossed the street and put more distance between himself and Jett.

When he was all the way across the street, he looked behind him and saw that Jett was still following him. So, in order to get away from Jett, Kendall broke out into a sprint and made his way four blocks down the street before he had to stop and allow himself to breath.

He looked behind him, when he finally caught his breath, and Jett was nowhere in sight.

**A/N: So? What do you guys think? Worth the wait? Probably not. It's not my best chapter – actually probably my worst, so far – but I promise that it gets better from here; my writing, not the story. The story actually gets pretty depressing after this point; which brings me back to my warnings from the beginning of the story, if those – including the self harm – are too sensitive you may not want to read much further. I'll warn you if there is self harm in a chapter (which I'm still not sure if I want to add, but it seems like a huge possibility).**

**Anyways, sorry about the wait for this chapter; I really blame all these awesome supernatural television shows. :)**


	7. Seven

**Fix A Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything else recognizable. I only own the plot and any OCs.**

**A/N: So, I've got nothing to say, except this is the last chapter that Carlos is gonna be in before he moves away. :(**

**Here ya go! :D**

**Chapter Seven:**

Kendall was fairly certain that he was never going to get home in the state that he was in, so after walking three blocks Kendall stopped walking and sat down on the sidewalk to let himself calm down.

He had been hoping that he'd never have to see Jett again. Well, aside from school; but that was beside the point because there was no way out of seeing Jett there. And now, because Kendall had ran off without thinking about the consequences, he had ran into Jett and now things seemed to be getting harder for him.

Not only had he ran off into the part of town that he had never been before, but he also hadn't brought his phone and now he couldn't find his way back to his – or Logan's – house. It wasn't like he really wanted to be the person in this situation that needed saving, it's just that if he had his phone he wouldn't even be in this situation and now he was desperate to get home. Even if that meant his own home and avoid Logan and James.

Actually, that sounded like an amazing idea right about now. Avoiding Logan and James meant that he'd never have to think about this ever again, and that's all that Kendall wanted at the moment. But, sadly, before he can start avoiding them and refusing to never think about Jett – and what Jett did to him – he had to find his way home without being caught from James and Logan while he was trying to sneak into his own home.

XxX

On her way home, Jenifer was driving through the part of town that made the drive home faster and easier – she didn't run into any stop lights and there were hardly ever any cars out during the middle of the night – when she saw someone sitting on the sidewalk. Normally, she never stopped when she saw someone on the side of the road, but the silhouette of the person looked quite familiar and there was something in the bottom of her gut telling her to pull over and make sure everything was alright.

The closer she got to the person, the more she realized that the outline of the person belonged to her son and her motherly instincts kicked in as soon as she slammed on her breaks and threw open her door. Slamming the door shut, she ran to the passenger side of the car and crouched down to her sons level and forced him to look up at her.

The first thing that she noticed was the tears streaming down Kendall's face. As soon as that initial shock wore off that he son was upset, she realized that he was slowly trying to slink out of her grasp; but she wasn't allowing that. Her baby was hurt and she wasn't going to let go of him until she found out why.

"Kendall?" Her voice was hesitant, as if it would scare Kendall away. "Are you alright?"

He shook his head, the movement making his head and stomach hurt. He didn't bother with voicing his answering, not sure if he would be able to get the answer out without making any other noise.

Instead of questioning him anymore, she stood up and helped him into the car. When the both of them were settled in the car, Jenifer pulled away from the sidewalk and restarted her route to her house.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Once again, Kendall shook his head in answer. "Alright. Well, I'm here if you ever do need someone to talk to."

XxX

James and Logan were just about to go out looking for Kendall, when Jenifer drove up into the neighbor's driveway. They were over there as soon as the car stopped, opening Kendall's door for him.

"James, Logan." Her voice startled the both of them, having had their full attention on Kendall and getting him out of the car. "You two should be in bed by now."

"We are aware of that, Mrs. Knight." Logan smiled. "We were just waiting for Kendall to get back and make sure he was alright."

"Ah, yes. Well, he'll be fine. Why don't you two help him up to his room and then you can go get into bed."

"Alright."

XxX

The next day, when Logan and James were just sitting down at the kitchen table to eat their breakfast, the front door flew open and slammed shut – a couple seconds, long enough for someone to come into the house, spaced between the two – and Logan's father came into the kitchen, a disgusted look on his face. He was quite surprised to see James at the table instead of Kendall.

"Oh, hello James." His father greeted, turning his face towards Logan instead of staring at James. "I'm afraid Logan can't have company at the moment."

"Oh, of course. I'll just go check up on Kendall."

"I would have assumed that you weren't friends with someone like that." His gaze turned towards James for just a second, his eyes wide with shock before they settled on Logan once again. "I thought kids now a day's didn't accept _his _kind."

James knew better to not say anything in retaliation to what he just said, and instead of replying he stood up and said his goodbyes to Logan before leaving the house. James knew that Logan's father didn't like people who liked the same sex and to tell his father that he accepted them… Well, that was just asking to be separated from Logan once again. And now that they were at least talking again, James wasn't about to throw away their friendship. Not now. Not ever.

So, once he was out of the house, he started walking over to Kendall's house. As he knocked, his heart started hammering in his chest, nervous for what Kendall was going through. He had only gone through the aftermath of being attempted of rape, while Kendall was _actually_ raped; there was bound to be huge differences in the way that they coped with the thoughts they both thought.

While James had his friends, who weren't Jett, James was able to forget about what happened really quickly; plus there wasn't really any pain that he had felt, which meant that his recovery from the problem didn't take long. But Kendall, all he really had was Jett before it happened. And although he seemed to trust himself and Logan, Kendall had left the house after his nap and didn't come back; which most likely meant he didn't want anything to do with them.

But that couldn't be right, Kendall seemed to need Logan the day before, having not wanted to even fall asleep without Logan right there next to him. And if Kendall was pushing the two of them away… well, that wasn't going to help anything and only make things worse.

But his thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and revealing Katie.

"Kendall doesn't want any visitors at the moment." She said, glaring at James as if he was the one that hurt her big brother. "I swear, if I find out that you and Logan were the ones to hurt my big brother, I will personally hurt you myself."

"We weren't the ones to hurt him, Katie. I promise." James said, looking over towards Logan's house for the first time because he started thinking that he shouldn't have left Logan alone with his dad. But that would have to wait; he needed to make sure Kendall wasn't trying to do something stupid in order to stop the pain. "But I _need _to make sure your brother's alright, Katie."

"Well, that's not happening. I have strict orders from him and my mom to not let anyone in unless it was Logan. So, unless you happen to be Logan in disguise, then I suggest you leave." With that being said, Katie slammed the door shut and left James by himself.

XxX

Logan knew that he shouldn't blame James for not staying, his father was scary when mad and he was definitely pissed off about something.

Logan wasn't told anything until after his father felt that Logan had learned his lesson about whatever it was that made his mad, a total of about twenty-four minutes after James had left the house. And even though his father was finally allowing Logan to know what caused him to come home in the middle of Logan's parents' anniversary trip, his father started off with stating the obvious.

"So, I get all the way to Paris and find out that my son is staying in the same house as Kendall, who I have told you to stay away from. Care to explain why?"

"It's not like I had a choice. Mom's the one that asked his mom to stay over here. I would have been fine being home alone." Logan refused to look up at his father, glaring at a nasty bruise that was on his left leg instead of his father's face.

"Are you talking back to me?"

"N-no! I was just explaining, like you asked!" Logan argued, liking up at his dad with pleading eyes. He knew that if his father found another reason to hurt him more, he definitely would.

"Whatever." His father said, moving towards the stairs. "Just clean this mess up and then go to your room."

Logan quickly picked up the mess, nothing really out of place except for a vase that fell when his father was hurting him. As soon as he walked past the door, there was a knock on it, causing Logan to jump slightly and start to freak out. He was scared that it was Kendall and that was what happened, and then he'd probably get hit again. But he just hoped that Kendall was alright after running away from his house last night and showing up with his mother, who had most likely picked him up on her way home and had no idea what was going on.

But the thought of it being Kendall didn't stop him from turning around and flinging the door open, only to be met by the wide eyes and tense shoulders of James and Carlos. He figured James would be back soon, but he had no idea why Carlos was there.

"What's going on?"

Instead of getting an answer, Logan saw each of them reach out and grab onto one of his arms and pull him out of the house. He was dragged over to James' car and thrown into the back seat before the other got into the front and sped away from Logan's house, neither one of them saying anything on the way to wherever they were driving.

Logan finally got answers to what was going on when they pulled into the driveway of James' house, the three of them staying in the car to talk.

"You're not going back there Logan." James stated, face in a scary glare that could definitely rival his father's but Logan knew not to fear him. "I don't care what you say, I am not allowing that. You help me when my parents get to be too much, and so I'm helping you because your father is not going to hurt you again."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Logan asked, stuttering over his words and looking anywhere but at either of their faces.

"I'm talking about what Carlos and I just heard go down between you and your dad, Logan. I'm talking about the bruises that are all over your body." James eyes were full of hurt, and Logan figured that had to do with Logan acting dumb. "You don't deserve that."

"Plus, how am I gonna leave when I _know_ that you're staying in a home with an abusive dad, who just so happens to hate the type of person you really are." That was the first time that Carlos has talked and it startled Logan a little bit.

"How'd you find out?"

"What? You honestly think I'm a bad enough friend that I haven't noticed all the bruises that show up on you a couple days _after_ Jett beats you up?" Carlos feigned a hurt face, flashing a smile afterwards to show that he was only messing around; but it still made Logan feel bad because that's exactly what Logan thought.

Logan thought – in the nicest way possible – that Carlos was oblivious to things that had to do with anything serious, only focusing on things that made him happy and carefree. And Logan felt guilty for that. Here Carlos was, making sure Logan was going to be safe once he left; and Logan thought that he wasn't concerned about things like this.

"Hey, Logan. Don't worry about it, okay?" Carlos' voice brought Logan back to reality. "I know that I don't show the side of me that's serious, so it's completely understandable."

"I know, but I should have known better."

"This isn't about me, Logan; except the fact that I don't want to leave you alone with you in that house. This is about you and how you are going to stay here with James, and not think about your parents."

"B-but -"

"No buts. I don't care if your mom is a part of it. She's got to know what goes down under her roof, especially when you have bruises all over your body. So, don't even start with that." Carlos argued, persistent on his decision. "Besides, like James said, you help him out. Just let him help you out for once."

Logan sighed, already knowing that he wasn't going to win this argument.

"Fine, but I don't have any clothes or any of my school supplies."

"That's fine. We'll go back when they're both sleeping, grab everything that you'll need, and leave a note so you don't make your mom worry." James explained. "Although, I wouldn't tell her where you're staying, because then she'd know and your dad would find out somehow. And then he'd probably come after you."

"Alright, but came we get out of this car? I really need a shower.."

"Of course!"

XxX

James had helped Logan get ready for his shower, grabbing him some clothes to wear and a towel to use, before taking Carlos back home. After he had tried to check up on Kendall, James had been really worried about Logan being alone; and, although, he wanted to go in and cause a big scene, he knew that he wouldn't have been able to get Logan out of that house safely.

So, he had tried to remember where Carlos lived – having saw him out in the yard a couple weeks ago, mowing the grass – and went and got him to help, on the way James summarized everything that had happened during the weekend. And when they showed up, the noises that were coming through the walls weren't very pretty; Logan's screams of 'stop!' and Logan's father fist connecting to a part of Logan's body. Before they were able to open the door to stop it, the noises stopped and Logan's father was talking.

At first, James had only been assuming things, hoping that his thoughts weren't true. But in that moment, he had felt guilty for even thinking the thoughts, thinking that if he hadn't been thinking them before then it wouldn't have happened. But when he turned and saw the pissed off look on Carlos' face, he knew that it wouldn't have happened that way.

"James, thank you for coming and getting me." Carlos' said, turning to face him when they stopped out front of Carlos' house. "I had been thinking something like that had been happening, but I wasn't sure. And I was a little nervous of leaving, because I knew_ something_ was happening."

"You're welcome. I have been thinking the same thing lately, but didn't really want it to be true; you know?"

"Yeah, I do. Logan doesn't deserve that."

"He doesn't. But don't worry, it won't happen again."

"Alright, I wont." Carlos smiled, reaching for the door handle to let himself out. "But, just…take care of him while I'm gone. I know he acts strong, but sometimes things really get to him."

"I know, I will."

With that, Carlos got out of the car and went up the steps to go inside, allowing James to drive away and go and make sure Logan's alright.

XxX

Logan was sitting on the edge of James' bed, in only a towel, crying, when James got back home. James' first instinct was to run over to Logan and hug him, but knew that Logan would probably feel awkward and shy away. So, instead, James ran into the bathroom and got the sweat pants and t-shirt for Logan and managed to help get Logan into the clothes.

When Logan was fully clothed, James got onto the bed at the top and motioned for Logan to join him, holding open his arms as invitation. Logan instantly crawled up there, allowing James' arms to wrap around his body and hold him close as Logan buried his face into James' chest.

Logan slowly fell asleep to the sound of James' heartbeat lulling him to sleep and James' hands rubbing his back in small circles.

James stayed awake a little longer, allowing himself to remember the last time they had hugged like this. It had been when James had showed up to Logan's house and cried _himself_ to sleep in Logan's arms. It was a great feeling, knowing that he was finally able to return the favor to Logan.

He just hoped that Logan wouldn't hate him for forcing him to run away from home.

**A/N: Well, I hope you like it. And I'm sorry about the wait. :)**


	8. Eight

**Fix A Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or anything else recognizable. I only own the plot and any OCs that may be added.**

**A/N: I feel like I worded my author's note wrong last time. What I meant was that this chapter was the one that Carlos was leaving. So, he won't be back for a while after this chapter. And some things happen in this chapter, so this one is kind of important.**

**Here ya go! :D**

**Chapter Eight.**

In the early hours of the morning, when his alarm clock went off indicating that it was time to wake up and get ready for school, was when Logan finally realized that he had missed school yesterday. He's never missed school; not even on the occasional cold would keep him away from school. And that's more important than whatever had happened yesterday.

And for about five minutes, Logan had forgotten that his parents had come home from Paris early because his dad had found out that Kendall was watching over him while they were gone. And for an extra minute, he forgot all about the fact that James and Carlos had shown up afterwards and taken him from his abusive father and had brought him to stay at James' house.

After that, he remembered how he had been found by James, when he came back from taking Carlos home, crying because he was afraid that his father would come searching for him and he'd be in even more trouble than he already was. Knowing that, he was afraid of being found and going home. He didn't want to see what his father was truly capable of.

That thought had him clinging to James tighter that he already was and, without realizing it, woken James up.

The movement went unnoticed as James lifted his arms and wrapped them around Logan's waist. Logan only realized that he was awake when James squeezed his waist and quieted him down, which was when he realized that he had been crying throughout the time that he was thinking and hadn't bothered to cover up his sobs. He focused on James' voice, in hopes of it calming him down and helping him stop crying.

"What happened?" James asked when Logan finally managed to successfully calm down and started to breathe normal.

For a couple seconds, Logan stayed quiet, allowing the quiet of the morning seep into his senses and get him to remember that he had to get up for school. "I don't really want to talk about it right now." Was the only answer that was given when Logan finally decided to reply to James' question.

"Do you want to stay here today?" James asked. "Or we can go out and do something? Get your mind off of everything?"

"James, thanks for the offer," Logan forced a smile, mostly because he still had everything running through his head at a hundred miles an hour and they wouldn't stop. "But I really need to get back into the swing of things. And I can't miss anymore school; yesterday was already bad enough."

"Logan, I'm pretty sure that you can miss at least one day out of the whole school year." James said, laughter evident in his voice. "But alright, we'll go to school. Besides, we have to check up on Kendall; I wasn't able to yesterday."

"I almost forgot about Kendall." It was barely above a whisper, so quiet that James wouldn't have understood what he said if his gaze wasn't focused on Logan's mouth.

XxX

Logan had been trying to talk to Kendall all day, searching the halls and looking in empty classrooms during passing period; but every time that Logan was able to spot him, Kendall would always ignore him and walk off before he had the chance to get close enough to ask if he was okay.

Logan was finally able to get close to him during lunch, but that was only because Kendall was too busy talking to the people at his table to notice Logan approaching. The people that was sitting opposite Kendall noticed, however, and grew quiet once Logan stopped walking when he reached the table and ended up stopping right behind Kendall.

"Kendall, can we, uh, talk?"

Kendall froze for a second before turning around, eyes wide for half a second and then narrowing. "Why would I talk to you?"

Logan just stood there for what seemed like forever, as the whole table erupted in laughter. He knew that Kendall would act a little differently, mostly because Kendall had refused to let James into his house yesterday to check on him; but he didn't think that Kendall would start acting like _Jett_. He had never acted this way towards Logan since that first day – before Logan found out Kendall liked guys – and now he was taking Jett's place as biggest asshole of school.

"Come on, Logan." James' voice came out of nowhere. "No need to hang around these _assholes_, we've got better things to do."

They quickly walked off, making their way to an empty table on the other side of the cafeteria. James pushed Logan into a seat, facing away from where Kendall was. James was able to see Kendall from where he was sitting, noticing how the whole table busted out in laughter when Kendall turned to face them once again.

He didn't understand why Kendall was acting the way that he was. It definitely wasn't like him to be acting this way, especially towards Logan when he was the only one allowed to be showing up at his house as of yesterday.

"Why would Kendall act that way?"

Logan figured that it was his way of dealing with everything that's happened in his life so far, but he wasn't about to mention that to James because he didn't want him worrying more than he already was. Besides, James was helping Logan deal with his parents. And call Logan selfish, but Logan was kind of apprehensive to allow James to deal with anyone else's problems.

"I don't know, James."

James' face fell slightly, barely noticeable unless the person was already studying his face, and Logan felt almost guilty enough to tell James the truth. But he kept it in, biting his tongue to stop the words from spilling out of his mouth.

"Where's Carlos?" James asked, looking around for the Latino that had helped him get Logan to leave his house and his father and mother. "I thought you guys spent lunch together?"

There was an eagerness in his voice that Logan didn't recognize, but assumed that it had to do with the boy in question. And Logan wasn't really sure what the eagerness was about, but wasn't going to question it because Carlos was eager about everything and learned to never question why. Which brought excitement to his day, and that was mostly why Logan only tolerated Carlos back when they first met when Carlos was the new kid; now, though, Carlos was Logan's best friend who helped him act as a regular kid every now and then.

"Uh, he's not coming to school today because they're getting their packing all finished and they wanted to do it as a family." Logan looked down at the table at the sight of James' face losing its excitement, knowing that there was more to James being excited than the fact that Carlos helped his childhood best friend get away from his parents. And he hated that he was the one telling James the news that they might be leaving sooner than planned.

"But aren't they leaving Friday?" His eyebrows were knit together and he had his bottom lip between his teeth, and Logan was pretty sure that James has had the same nervous antics since he was a toddler.

"They might have to leave early, his mother's pregnant and they want to be settled into the house by the time the baby comes. And his father got transferred to the police station there, so they probably want his there sooner than they had planned. But it'll be okay, because I have you and I don't really want to think about him leaving."

"Well, I guess that's one way to look at it."

XxX

Truth was, Logan was a lot sadder than he had been letting on about the fact that Carlos Garcia was no longer a student at the high school. Throughout the rest of the day, Logan would go searching the halls for the familiar Latino, but he'd be nowhere in sight. And to make things worse, most of the time, Kendall would be the one he found instead and he just didn't understand people's coping mechanisms, some times.

But he never let anyone see that side of him.

Instead, he buried his head in his books and studies and being the teacher's pet more than usual. And if that got him a few snickers and whispers, he didn't care; because at least it was better than Jett coming up to him and beating him to a pulp for finding out about what happened to Kendall.

Speaking of Jett, Logan hadn't noticed Jett standing with the popular crowd at all during the day, and he didn't like the fact that Jett could have easily taken off after what he had done to Kendall on Saturday. And knowing that Kendall wanted to keep it a secret – no matter how much sense James made yesterday – just made the situation all that more worse because Logan just wanted to go up to Carlos' dad and tell him everything that he knew that Jett had done to Kendall _and James_ both. But he had made a promise with Kendall and he would keep it; even if Kendall was being a huge dick at the moment.

By the time the last bell of the day rang, Logan had decided that no matter how much he was hurting because of these people in his life, he would never give up on them. And he would just have to find another way to help out, even if Kendall didn't seem to want the help.

XxX

"So, what you are telling me, is that Jett's a rapist and he didn't show up to school today?" Carlos asked, looking from Logan to James and back to Logan before looking up towards the ceiling and throwing his arms up in the air. "How the hell am I supposed to leave you here, Logie? You can't even go a weekend without getting into some trouble. How will you last to the end of the school year?"

"Well, on the plus side, Carlos, I won't have my dad hitting me, now. And I don't think I thanked the two of you for that, yet." Logan said, cheeks reddening at the attention that he got from the grins that statement brought.

"Aww, Logie! No need to thank us. You'd do the same for us, if we were in the same situation." Carlos stated, a hint of teasing in his tone. "It was no big deal, really."

XxX

The rest of the week went by quickly, Carlos having been able to stay for the whole week at James' house, as his parents went ahead and started getting settled into the house.

Carlos and James had learned a lot about each other during the week, hoping that they had longer to spend together and making sure that Logan didn't start thinking too much about going back home or going to check up on Kendall.

It didn't take long before James and Carlos both forgot about Carlos leaving on Friday, making plans for the future about how the three of them were going to move in together once graduation was over. And how, hopefully, Kendall would come around and go back to how he was before Jett and then he'd be able to join them in the house that they were going to buy.

But once Friday rolled along and Carlos' father showed up to bring Carlos with him up to their new house, it was pretty clear that their plans would have to be postponed for a little while longer, because Carlos wasn't going to be here when they graduated.

James and Logan said their goodbyes to Carlos as Carlos' father started putting Carlos' bags into the back of the car, and Logan tried desperately to not break down into tears as he watched Carlos get into the front seat of the car and close the door. He couldn't help but think that everyone was starting to get annoyed with him and wanted to get away from him.

He just had James, now; and even then, James had been away from him for years until last week when Kendall had asked for James to stay the night. And if it hadn't been for that night, Logan would still be stuck with his parents – his abusive father and his oblivious mother, both who refused to let Logan live his life the way that he wanted to. So, he'd just have to make sure that James didn't get annoyed with his, like everyone else.

XxX

Kendall didn't understand really why people had real friends. Well, he didn't, until he met Logan. And even then, Logan had ditched him alone with someone that he didn't feel comfortable with at the moment and didn't come back until late that night. And that wouldn't have been that bad, if Kendall hadn't have woken up from a nightmare, that involved Jett, to an empty bed and the only person that he really _should_ feel comfortable with, but didn't.

And now, when he wanted to pull Logan into his chest and never let him go the most, he was pushing him away and refusing to allow Logan to comfort him. He wasn't really sure why he had said what he did at school; but he wasn't going to take it back and let Logan get to know him, only for him to hurt him that was that Jett had.

Jett's mother had been really good friends with Kendall's mother when they were in college. His mother had moved away from all of her own friends to go to the college of her dream and had gotten a roommate that was really annoying. So, his mother had gone out of the dorms during the night to hide out in the library. And one night his mother had come across this girl who was crying and sobbing and repeating that she was 'such an idiot' and had basically told his mother the story of her life once Kendall's mother sat down across her and asked what was wrong (Jett's mother had met this guy at a party and slept with him the same night, but got ditched the next day. And weeks later she found out that she was pregnant).

Pretty soon, they had become friends. Kendall's mother had met Kendall's father shortly after, having both been forced to go to a party that was being thrown at one of the dorms in the school. They had dated for a couple weeks before they finally slept together, and just like Jett's mother, Kendall's mother was ditched the next day.

A couple weeks after they both had their kids, Kendall's mother was approached by Kendall's father and had been asked to take him back. What she hadn't known until then, was that he was the same guy that had slept with Jett's mother. And once he was turned down, his mother saying that she didn't need the douche bag who impregnated her and then ditched her, her friend turned to her and said that she was a two-faced bitch and left her alone.

It had left Kendall's mother alone, and she didn't know what else to do but drop out of college and move back in with her parents until she was able to move out on her own with Kendall.

So, long story short, Jett had been Kendall's step-brother; which Kendall highly doubted that Jett knew about. And Kendall was hoping that once the two of them had been really great friends, that when Jett was told they'd all be able to live as one big family. However, Jett had gone and turned psycho and ruined any chances of the four of them ever becoming a family.

But Kendall was fine with that, now, because he didn't need anyone but himself.

Kendall hated how he treated Logan at school, hated the look on Logan's face after the words had slipped past his lips, hated that James was the one that was able to comfort Logan when he had been the dick. But what Kendall hated the most, what had caused Kendall to go home early that day, was that all of his friends had laughed at Logan once Logan walked away. He couldn't believe that these were the people that he hung out with.

XxX

Later that night, when Logan was getting into the shower, James had allowed him to sit on his own bed and think about everything that has happened in the last week and a half. He couldn't believe that Jett had done what he did to Kendall, couldn't believe that Kendall had turned to be such a dick, and couldn't believe that he had grown a crush on some guy – no, not some guy. It was Carlos, the guy that had been there for Logan when he was too chicken to walk up to Logan during school and let everyone know that he didn't want their friendship; as long as he had Logan as his friend. But it was too late to do that, because that was years ago and now, Logan just needed _someone_, and Carlos wasn't here. So, James would have to do.

But even then, James had the idea that he wasn't the one that Logan wanted to be comforting him during this time. He was almost positive that Logan wanted Kendall to be the one to cuddle him to sleep, make sure that Logan knew that he was safe from his father. And James was pretty sure that Kendall wanted to be that guy also, but his pride and stupidity wasn't allowing him to stand up and show Logan that he cared.

So, James would just have to do.

He forced himself to stand up and rid himself of his jeans and t-shirt, slipping under the covers of his bed as Logan opened the door to the bathroom and walk into the room. His eyes watched as Logan moved across his room and got into bed, switching to look into Logan's eyes as he slowed down his breathing, not realizing until then that Logan had caused his heart to beat a little too fast and skip a couple beats as Logan's eyes blinked slowly and his eyes lingered on his mouth a couple seconds before Logan closed his eyes and burrowed into James' chest and slowly fell asleep.

**A/N: Well, that ending wasn't supposed to happen. I figured that I would lead up to something for later on as the story progressed. And this will end as Kogan, I promise. And I also promise that Carlos is coming back; I don't have anything planned for his character yet, but I have everything else up until he shows up (which I don't think will take as long as you guys think). :D**

**Sorry for the wait, but I hope you guys enjoyed.**

**I don't want to be the type of person to beg for reviews…but the more reviews for this chapter, the faster the next chapter comes out.**

**Peace.**


	9. Nine

**Fix A Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or anything else recognizable. I only own the plot.**

**A/N: I actually expected to take less time than it did, but it was way faster to update this one than it's been for me.**

**There isn't much going on this chapter, except more badboy!kendall and police questioning about Jett. But other than that, pretty much nothing.**

**Chapter Nine.**

**Here Ya Go! :D**

Kendall refused to go to school that next day and the day after that.

He hadn't wanted to show his face to Logan or James after what he had said, so he had stayed home and locked himself up in his room. He had been watching out the window that showed Logan's front door the whole time that he had stayed home, but Logan hadn't walked in or out of the house once the whole time. And Kendall was starting to think that something had happened to Logan at school; like maybe Jett had come back and found out that Kendall told him what happened and didn't want Logan knowing. Or Logan's father had taken him somewhere that no one knew of and beat him any chance that his father could get.

But before Kendall stepped out of his room to go over to Logan's house to find out what happened to Logan, there was a knock at his front door and his mom was answering the door. By the time that Kendall reached the living room, his mother had let in two police officers into the house and the three of them were talking.

"Kendall!" His mother gasped, turning to face him with teary eyes. "Jett has gone missing."

Kendall didn't say anything, instead looking down at the floor to keep his reaction hidden from the police officers. He didn't want to seem like he knew anything about Jett's disappearance, especially when he didn't want anyone finding out about why he left.

"You mother says that you and him have been hanging out quite a bit lately. Would you happen to know why he's disappeared?" One of the officers questioned.

"Um, no. I don't know why he'd disappear."

"Can you tell me when the last time that you saw him was?"

"Friday after school. We were playing games over at his house while his mom was at work." He didn't mention that Jett had told him that his mother was home when she wasn't; or that he had been hit upside the head and blacked out, which essentially led him to getting raped and not even knowing until he was fully awake and making his way across the living room floor of Jett's house.

And the only people that were going to know about it, ever, were Logan and most likely James and Carlos. The only reason he wasn't getting mad at the thought of Logan telling them was that Kendall knew that Logan was going to have trouble knowing what happened and – because Logan wanted to become a doctor – not being able to tell anyone or do anything.

"Well, if you know anything about his disappearance, please contact us."

Kendall nodded his head, not really sure how else to react.

XxX

Later on that day, Kendall was walking into the kitchen to find something to eat, expecting him to be the only one home since Katie had gone over to a friend's house to work on a school project, but was surprised to find his mom sitting at the table.

"What are you doing home? I thought that you had work."

"I did, but I took the night off to stay home and talk to you."

"Well, what do you want to talk about?"

Kendall's mother was quiet for a little while, obviously nervous about the conversation that they were just about to have; and suddenly, Kendall knew exactly what she was about to bring up. A combination of emotions started rushing through his mind and he wasn't sure which one he wanted to focus on more; betrayal, hurt, embarrassment, confusion, and anger.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, Kendall, right?"

"Of course, mom." Kendall didn't want to give anything away, in case he was just jumping to conclusions and it wasn't what he thought this conversation was about.

"I just – please tell me the truth." His mother finally looked up at him when she said that. "Do you know why Jett went missing?"

"What? No! Why would you think that I would know anything about that?" He stopped, aware of the look that his mother was giving him. "Um, I may have an idea. But I don't want to talk about it."

"Kendall, if you know anything, you have to tell somebody."

After that, Kendall broke down. He hadn't wanted to tell his mom, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice; his mother would have just forced it out of him anyways.

They sat at the table for what felt like hours, talking about everything that has happened. Including what he knew about Logan and his father, and James running away from home, and Carlos moving away. His mother sat there and let him talk, only a couple tears falling down his face as he replayed everything over again.

XxX

It's been a couple days, with Logan trying his hardest every second of the day to not give into the urge to go home. James had been able to help most of the time, distracting him with homework and video games and pretty much anything that James can think of at the moment. But sometimes, like at school, James isn't there to help Logan get past the urge to go home and allow his parents to punish him for running away; _everything would go back to normal when that happens._

But Logan realizes as soon as the thoughts enter his mind that he doesn't want things to back to _normal_. He wants things to stay how they are now, with James his friends once again and. Well, that's the only good thing in his life at the moment – because Kendall retreated into being a dick and Carlos had moved away since his father got transferred to a new town. But Logan promised himself that things would get better if he just stayed where he was at the moment.

Things don't seem to get better for him, though, because once Kendall's back at school, Kendall's walking up to him between classes and relaying a message to him that is supposedly from his parents.

"Your parents are bugging us, saying you're not at home."Kendall begins with, glaring at anyone that stops and stares at the two of them. "They miss you, they want you to come back home."

Logan's speechless for a second before Kendall's words sink in; his parents _miss _him. He's probably been making them worry about him. Why hasn't he gone home, yet? Why is he making them worry?

But just like every other time, the thoughts are gone as soon as they come, and he remembers why he hasn't gone back, why he's been making them worry; because they _don't care_ about him, not like James or Carlos does. Or like Kendall did, before he changed into whoever it is that is standing in front of him.

"Yeah?" Logan's mostly aware of everyone walking past them as they rush to get to class, but the rest of him – apparently the stronger parts of him – want him to tell Kendall off for being the dick that he is. But all he gets out, before the bell rings, is: "I'm not going back. So, next time they _bug _you, tell them that." and then he walks away, before Kendall can say anything else.

XxX

He regrets saying that by the time lunch comes around, knowing that Kendall will most likely confront him about talking back the way he did or beating him up for making him go through whatever it is his parents do. But all Kendall does – that annoys Logan because even though he can't really see Kendall, but he can feel his gaze – is glare from across the cafeteria.

James knows about what Logan said, mostly because of the people that were in the hallway when Logan and Kendall were talking. And Logan's grateful for that, because all he wants is to forget everything that happened and try to get to his normal life. Well, what's been his life since he left his home and moved in with James. James says he's proud of him, no matter what Logan thinks or says about the situation, and that brings a small smile to Logan's face.

As soon as Logan's relaxed, though, James' eyes widen before they turn into a glare; which can only mean one thing.

Logan turned around just in time to see Kendall stop close enough that Logan could practically feel the heat radiating off of Kendall. It made goosebumps break out across his arms, but he didn't make a move to rub at his arms in an attempt to make it go away. Instead, he looked up into Kendall's eyes and noticed the nervousness there along with the regret of something that was probably about to happen.

Kendall's arms were behind his back, Logan finally noticed. When Logan opened his mouth to ask what he was hiding behind his back, Kendall brought his hands out from behind him and before Logan could tell what it was, something was being dumped all over his head.

A gasp escaped his mouth as he felt the liquid run down his head and seeped into his shirt, some of it dripping down his face as he closed his eyes to keep it from getting into his eyes. He could feel the sting in his eyes as tears threatened to slip passed his eyes and fall, but he didn't allow them; at least, not until he was out of the cafeteria and away from people's judgmental gaze.

He stood up as soon as he felt a hand stop him by his wrist, making him blink his eyes open and let his gaze follow the arm up to Kendall's face. There was clear indication that he was sorry for the way he acted, but Logan wasn't going to forgive him because there was no excuse for the way Kendall was acting towards him; Logan had been the one to help him the night it happened and Kendall shouldn't blame Logan for anything.

"I'm not your messenger boy, so you can tell them yourself." Is all Kendall says, though.

Everyone's staring at them by this point, curious as to what is going on. Most of the people around them can't hear anything they're saying, though, Kendall's voice having been barely above a whisper when he was talking to Logan.

XxX

Kendall hardly remembers how he got here.

A girl had walked up to him last night, drink in hand and the skimpiest outfit that Kendall had ever seen. It was obvious that she was drunk, but that hadn't caused Kendall to tell her to go away and find someone else. They had spent the whole night together, going home early in order to stumble their way to Kendall's house and up the stairs. They spent most of the night underneath the sheets, falling asleep hours after they had gotten there.

But when Kendall woke up this morning, the girl that he had been with last night was nowhere to be seen; he had checked everywhere, but she just seemed to have left while Kendall was still asleep.

Now, however, Kendall couldn't stop the thought of self loathing from coming into his head. He had been used last night, the girl not even bothering to stay until the morning, and it had reminded Kendall about how he felt when he woke up inside the basement of Jett's house; although, the situation with Jett had been much worse than now because Jett and _forced _him into sex and Kendall hadn't been _conscious _for it. And even if he had been awake, it wasn't like Kendall would have been able to stop Jett from doing anything, because he had been tied up.

But thinking about that had Kendall thinking that maybe Kendall had done the same thing to that girl, and that's why she had left early – before Kendall was even awake – and hadn't even left a note for him.

Which eventually brought him to going downstairs in search of any sign that there was even the slightest bit of struggle from last night, but things were still in their spots and nothing seemed to be out of place. So, Kendall had breathed a sigh of relief at that and eventually went back upstairs to shower before he went to eat something from the kitchen.

By the time Kendall finished eating, his mother and sister had joined him at the kitchen table and the three of them ate in silence.

"Kendall, I would like to talk to you about something; if that's alright." His mom stated, motioning for Kendall to stay in the kitchen and for Katie to leave.

"Okay"

His mom sighed, "Kendall, aside from everything that we talked about the other day, is there something going on with you?"

"Um, nope." Kendall stated a little off handed. "Nothing's going on."

"Are you sure? Because this morning, when I got home from work, I happened to check up on you, and there was a girl sleeping in bed with you." Her face showed that there was no room for any type of joke, having dealt with the same thing before they had moved into town. "Now, you know my rules about guys being in your room. The same thing applies to girls."

"I know." He knew that there was no point in arguing or making anything up, having tried the last time and it only blowing up in his face a couple weeks later. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Well, as long as you promise, that's okay. Just don't let it happen again, even when Katie or I aren't here. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, I have to ask you a few questions about Logan." It was obvious that she was getting tired of the Mitchell's coming over here every day asking about their son, especially when the answer was always the same. "His mom says that Logan's father thinks that something's going on with you two. Therefore, feels like you're lying about where he is or is not. Is that true?"

"What? No!" Kendall answered, quickly. "Well, he's been at school – and I told him that his parents are worried about him – but he said that he wasn't going back."

"So, he wasn't kidnapped?"

"No, he wasn't."

"Do you know why he wouldn't want to go back home?" Kendall hesitated, and she knew that he had to have some idea but not wanting to say anything. "Kendall, sweetie, it's important that you say something because he needs to come home."

"It's just – I don't know how true it is, because he'd always deny it – but I think it has to do with his father and Logan's sexuality."

"So his dad doesn't like that he's gay? And Logan ran away from home because of that?"

"Well, not exactly." Kendall trailed off, not continuing until he noticed the look on his mom's face – meaning that she didn't want any bullshit at the moment. "Logan's dad doesn't like gay people, which was why he came home early – I imagine, because he found out I was there. And a few days before they left, Logan showed up to school with bruises – granted, he had been in a fight with Jett the day before but he hadn't had the same bruises – and when I asked who did it, Logan said that Jett had done it. but I don't think that's true. And the day that I had went over there, when his parents left on their anniversary, he had slipped up. I asked him about the bruises and if he was still leaving them, and he said no; but when I asked who was doing it, he wouldn't answer. So, I assumed I was right, and asked if his father found out about him being gay; all he said, though, was that his father wouldn't hit him for that and then said that he wasn't 'being good enough'. I don't even know what that means!"

"Kendall, calm down. It's okay." His mom said, putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "And you think that this has to do with Logan leaving?"

"I guess. I don't know. It might, but it might just be that he's staying at a friend's house."

"Well, why don't you ask him Monday at school and we can go from there."

"I don't think he'd want to tell me anything. I haven't been very nice to him, lately."

"Kendall Knight! The next time you see him, you better apologize and promise to never, ever treat him the way that you have been."

"But-!" Kendall cut himself off, knowing that she was right. Logan hadn't done anything wrong. All Logan had done was make sure Kendall was alright after what happened, and tried to be a good friend.

XxX

"James, maybe Kendall's right. Maybe I should go home and talk to my parents, at least. Tell my mom that I don't plan on coming back, make sure that she's doing fine."

"Logan," James sighed, turning to look at Logan. "I know that you feel bad about leaving, but what your dad was doing is wrong. He has no right, none at all, to treat you the way that he is; even when he doesn't like the way that you turned out. Which, I should know, is nothing wrong; you liking guys doesn't change the fact that you are my best friend and super smart."

"James, I know that. I just don't want him hurting my mom."

"I know you don't; but if you go back now, who's to say your dad won't let you even go to school, much less leave for good." James points out, "He's just going to lock you up in that house, or somewhere else, and never let you see the light of day. There's no point in going back."

Tears welled up in Logan's eyes, threatening to fall at the thought of leaving his mother alone with the guy that's called his father. "I just don't want her getting hurt because of me."

"It won't be your fault, Logie." James got up from his desk chair and made his way over to the side of the bed that Logan was sitting on. "You got that? It won't be your fault. It'll be his, because he's the psycho that's hurting people for no reason."

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! :D**


	10. Ten

**Fix A Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable, which includes BTR. I only own the plot and any OCs that may be added.**

**A/N: Okay, I think I am finally back, along with my inspiration. Well, actually I got this idea from one of my readers, Theweirdblond, which meant I had to scrap my whole idea for the next couple chapters that I had– but that's okay, because I like the way this will go way better than the way I was going. Although, I will add some things from my ideas from before.**

**I hope you guys like the way that this is going now.**

**Annyways, Here ya go! :D**

**Chapter Ten.**

Kendall had a hard time falling asleep that night, tossing and turning in his bed as thoughts of what he has done to Logan swirled inside his head. He didn't want to act the way that he was, but at the same time he didn't want to be nice. It wasn't that he didn't want to; it was just because he didn't want anyone that mattered getting too close to him, only for them to hurt him the same way that Jett had.

Well, maybe not the exact same way that Jett had. But just hurt him as badly as Jett had; Kendall not being able to forgive the people that hurt him.

But at the same time, he wanted to just forget about Jett and all the pain that he's been through, and tell Logan the truth; tell Logan that Kendall wanted to be his friend, tell him that Kendall hadn't been using the time spent together to use it against him.

However, Kendall knew that it wouldn't be that easy; it would take time to get Logan to forgive him. And even if Logan forgave him, it was more than likely that Logan would end up hurting him in the process or afterwards – meaning that getting him to forgive would have been for nothing.

And so, Kendall wasn't sure what he was going to do.

But Kendall wanted answers now. He didn't want to wait for the answer, for what to do about everything.

He didn't know what to do about what had happened with that girl; waking up to find that she hadn't stayed long enough for him to know that it was wanted from both sides. It wasn't that he was still thinking that he had forced her into it; it's just that he was having a hard time thinking any differently. He's been acting like Jett lately, why would this be any different?

But he had to believe that he would never do something like that. He had to believe that he wasn't going to turn into Jett so much that he had to do everything that Jett has – or had – done in his life. And the girl wasn't there that morning to help him think any differently than he was at the moment.

But what was worse, was that he had never seen her before. So, he couldn't just go searching the school so he could ask her if she had wanted to have sex with him or if it was just that he forced her into it.

Still, he remembers that she had gone to his house willingly. She had stumbled up the stairs with him, practically falling on their asses when they tripped every few steps, them both giggling after they straightened out each time. They had almost fallen into his mother's door, banging their heads on the wall as they stopped themselves from hitting the door and waking her up. They had started kissing before they even reached his room.

It still didn't tell him that she had wanted the sex. It still didn't tell him that he hadn't forced her into it. He still didn't remember anything after they fell onto his bed once they reached his room and stumbled passed the threshold of the door.

Kendall had decided to take a walk to clear his head, knowing that the thoughts in his head would only get worse if he didn't bother to try and tire himself out. He quickly got out of bed, putting on his shoes before he got out of his room and make his way downstairs.

He detoured through the kitchen, getting a cup of water to drink before he goes outside. And when he opens the front door, he sees something – or some_one_ – that he wouldn't think he'd see this late at night.

XxX

Around eleven was when James finally fell asleep, knowing full well about the thoughts that were going on inside of Logan's mind. Eventually, though, James' exhaustion won out and he passed out during one of the movies that Logan had put on to occupy himself for said thoughts.

Logan waited an hour, making sure that James was completely asleep that way he couldn't be stopped, and quickly gathered up anything that was his around the room; which hadn't been much, because he hadn't had time to grab anything of his before James and Carlos took him from home – not that he was complaining, he appreciated what they had done for him.  
And when he finally had everything shoved inside his backpack, which they had gone back for that first night because they had school, he wrote a note for James and snuck out of the house.

His house was only about a five minute walk from James', and while Logan took his time – mostly postponing the inevitable – he thought about how much trouble he was most likely in for running away from home and whatever else his dad decided to blame him for. He was almost sure that his dad already knew that he was gay, but that wasn't going to slip passed his lips until he was one hundred percent certain that his dad knew.

In no time, Logan was making his way down his street and stopping right in front of his own house.

He barely has time to think that this was a bad idea and he should just go back to James' house, when the front door of Kendall's house flies open and someone's calling his name. Turning towards the voice, Logan notices that Kendall was the one that came out of the house and was talking to him, but couldn't really register much of what he was saying. At least, not until Kendall asked him why he was standing outside of his house.

"I'm going home." It was said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world; and really? It kind of was. Kendall was the one that told him to go home; it wasn't like Logan had thought up the idea by himself. "I'm listening to what you told me to do."

"And you actually think that listening to me is the smartest thing to do?!"

"What else am I supposed to do? Stay at James' and never go home again? Leave my dad here alone with my mom, so that way he can take his anger out on her?"

"Well, no; but you don't need to sacrifice yourself. Just – let's go inside my house and we can figure out a way to get your mom away from your dad. That way, neither of you are getting hurt."

"Kendall, I think it's a little too late for you to start caring about me. You've been acting like a dick for the last week; you don't get to come around and start acting like you care." Logan glared at him, lasting a few more seconds, and then taking a couple steps towards his front door.

"Logan, wait!" Kendall grabbed a hold of Logan's arm, only for Logan to shake him off and continue his descent towards the house.

Logan turned around when he got to the front door, looking at Kendall's face for the first time, and noticed how worried Kendall actually seemed. For those few seconds, his mind went back to thinking that this was a bad idea. He even had taken a step backwards, towards Kendall, when his own front door swung open and revealed his dad.

"Logan, get inside. You have some explaining to do."

Logan could tell that the words were forced out, due to the fact that Kendall was standing there and his father wanted it to seem like nothing out of the ordinary was happening between them, and Logan had no other choice but to listen and oblige.

"Kendall, I think it's best if you go home, now. I'd really like to speak to my son."

XxX

James woke up in the middle of the night, the alarm clock on the bedside table reading 2:30 AM, he thought that Logan was in the bathroom. So, he stayed up, waiting for Logan to come back. But as time drew on, James' eyes wouldn't stay open, and eventually he fell back to sleep.

When he woke up the next time, he noticed that Logan wasn't in the bed with him. That caused him to jump up out of bed, vaguely remembering that Logan hadn't been in bed with him this morning either, and ran down stairs in search of the smart teen.

It didn't take him long to search the whole house, coming up empty handed with finding Logan. It was the weekend, so Logan wouldn't have been at school; but James wasn't really sure where else he would be. He wanted to believe that Logan would have woken him up if he went somewhere without him, but that didn't seem like the right answer.

He quickly got dressed after running back up to his room, grabbing his phone from the bedside table and dialing Logan number a couple times, each time it going to voice mail right away; which only meant that Logan's phone was turned off. When James finally gave up calling him, he grabbed his car keys and ran outside, hopping into his car and driving towards Kendall's house; Kendall had been a jerk to them lately, but hopefully Logan had gone there to check up on him.

XxX

When James reached his house, his gaze stopped on Logan's house – hoping that Logan hadn't gone back home – before he got out of the car and ran up to the door. Knocking, James started getting impatient. It wasn't because James was annoyed with Logan missing, it was because he wanted to make sure that Logan hadn't gone home and gotten himself into any more trouble.

When the door flew open, James was still knocking on the door but quickly stopped when he noticed that Kendall had been the one that answered. His eyebrows were raised in surprised to see James there for a few seconds before they drew together in confusion.

"Um, you would have happened to see Logan anywhere, have you?"

"Um, I saw him last night before his father brought him inside." Was all Kendall said, making James' worst thoughts come true.

"Did you happen to talk to him before he went inside, or did you just happen to see him walking towards his house?"

"I tried telling him not to go home, but he wouldn't listen. I tried getting him to think about what he was about to do, but all he was worried about was his mom." Kendall looked almost disinterested in the conversation, his tone of voice mostly sounding as if he had just woken up and his face showing no sign of worry at all. But there was something about the way that Kendall kept shifting that made James wonder if Kendall was as worried about Logan and James was.

"And you just _let_ him go home after that?!"

"What was I supposed to do? Force him into my house?" Kendall asked, finally showing some emotion towards the situation. "Besides, his dad came out and forced him inside. I wasn't about to go and refuse to let Logan listen to his own _father_."

"You could have called the police!"

Kendall didn't answer, instead looking down at the ground. Kendall knew that he should have done something to help Logan, knew that Logan was most likely in danger, but he hadn't had that strength to do anything about it at the time; he hadn't known what to do to help out. But he wasn't about to come clean about all the thoughts to James, because James was friends with Logan and he didn't want Logan knowing the truth about why he was acting like a complete dick.

"Well, now you can help me try and convince Logan's father that Logan doesn't want to stay there anymore."

"Uh, no; I am not helping you get Logan to leave. I tried getting him to stay away from there, but Logan wouldn't listen to me."

"Maybe that's because during school you told him to go back. Of course he isn't going to listen to you say the opposite once he listens to you." James said, as if it was as easy as that. Which to James, it kind of was.

"Well, why do you want my help, now? I'm the one that told him to go back. I'm the reason that he went back."

"So, that way _you_ can make things better because _you_ were the one that told him to go back home."

"So, what? You expect me to postpone everything that I have to do, just to help you get Logan out of his own home? He was the one that went back, whether I told him or not, and he's the one that wants to be there. If he didn't want to be home, he wouldn't have come here."

"What did you expect? He was already thinking that it was a mistake leaving home, and then you go and say that he had to go home. And why? Because you were tired of his parents asking you where he went." James said, starting to get pissed that Kendall was trying to make excuses. "But it doesn't matter, now, because he's already gone home and there is not even a slight possibility that his father is going to let him leave."

"Then why try?"

"Because it's better than giving up!" James yelled, letting his emotions get the better of him. "Now, I don't care what you do. I'm going over there and trying to get my best friend away from some psycho who thinks its right to beat on their child just because they don't like the way they are. And if I were you, I'd at least think about what will happen now that Logan is at home with his abusive father."

XxX

Logan regrets his decision. He regrets coming home.

As soon as the front door was closed, his father already had a fist flying through the air towards Logan's face. It hurt more than usual, and Logan figured that his father had been holding out all those other times; but the hits had kept coming and coming.

Logan had gotten good at blocking most of the hits – he had found out that he got bruises from it – only letting a few hit him on the head or the chest. It had made his dad all the more mad, putting more force behind each and every hit; but Logan had been able to stop him from hurting him more than that.

It lasted twice as long as usual, probably because Logan had disappeared and made his mom worry about him, and gave him darker bruises; but Logan had refused to back down, refused to let his father see him cry.

Logan had waited until his father let him go to his room to let the tears finally fall, to allow himself to finally realize his mistake.

He should have stayed with James. He shouldn't have came back.

More importantly, he should have listened to Kendall when he was standing outside of his house. He shouldn't have put up such a fight with whether or not he should have listened.

Now, though, he just wished that he was able to leave.

He could go out the window, but his dad was most likely listening closely for the slightest bit of noise coming from the room. He could wait until his father fell asleep or went to work, but he felt like that was way too easy. He didn't know any other way out.

So, he laid down on his bed and fell asleep; hoping that tomorrow would be a whole lot easier.

XxX

The next morning, Logan woke up with his arms and legs tied to his bed posts.

But that wasn't the worst part of it; his mouth was taped shut.

His father must have done this while he was asleep.

It worried him that he hadn't woken up when his father did this, worried him that he had slept through everything that had possibly happened when his father had put him this way. But what worried him the most is that he might never be able to leave this room again, might never see James or Carlos again.

With that thought, tears came to Logan's eyes. He didn't want to be stuck in here. He didn't want to never see his friends again. He wanted to get out of here, to figure out how to get James and Carlos to come get him. But worse, he wanted to scream out, maybe Kendall would be able to hear him.

There was no use in wishing and wanting because he was stuck in his own room, with his father watching over him and not letting him out. And there was no way that Logan was going to get anyone's attention when he couldn't scream or move or do anything to tell someone that he was in trouble.

But.

James should be worried about him. James should know that something's up, because Logan was supposed to be there yesterday morning; but he wasn't. And James should be trying to figure out a way to get in here with Logan. James should be out there trying to get him out of here.

All Logan had to do was hope that James was actually worried about Logan and not give up.

But even then, it was hard to because at the moment Logan was tied up to the bedposts of his own bed, with no way to get out.

**A/N: So, this one wasn't filled with much. But I have to say, this one was the turning point for a lot of things. :**)

**I hope you guys liked it.** :D


	11. Eleven

**Fix A Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or anything else that may be recognizable. I only own the plot and any OCs.**

**A/N: Guys, I am so, SO SORRY! I didn't mean to take this long. **

**Um, I want to say that this is action packed, but it's not. There is barely any action, aside for one small scene. And I'm sorry about that scene, by the way.**

**Annyways, here ya go! :D**

**Chapter Eleven.**

Life wasn't always horrible for Logan. James remembers times when he would go over to Logan's house and Logan's parents would take them out to the movies or swimming or Logan's father would teach them how to play hockey. And James wasn't really sure when things changed with Logan's father, but it was just like one day James was able to be over there for days at a time and the next Logan's dad was telling James he wasn't welcome to come around anymore.

At the time, James wasn't sure why. He thought that it had something to do with him or that he had done something wrong. But it didn't seem like such a problem for a while, Logan had moved away after Logan's father banned him from coming around and Logan seemed to have forgotten all about him.

As the years went by, however, Logan seemed to have moved back in town. And for a while, James thought that Logan's father was going to go searching for him and tell him that he wasn't allowed to talk to Logan, but he never did. And James was kind of grateful for that, until James remembered that his friends had a problem with Logan back when he first was here. So, James never walked up to Logan and Logan never came up to him.

And it wasn't even three months into the time that Logan had come back, when Logan's big secret was revealed. It wasn't like Logan had outright said "I'm gay" but it wasn't like he denied it, either. And after that, rumors went around that Logan had moved away from every school that had found out; everyone was almost certain that Logan beg his parents to move again. He never did, though, and that shocked everyone.

That's when James realized what was going on. Well, not everything, but most of it. He had figured out that Logan's parents were homophobic (but he had thought that it was his parents that were making him move every time people found out, at first) and that (eventually) Logan had been the one who was begging to move whenever someone found out the truth. This had meant that his parents didn't know the truth, and that was why they moved a lot.

James didn't find out about the abusiveness until Logan started showing up at school with bruises. Jett may have beat Logan up, but he wasn't stupid enough to leave any bruises (if he left any at all) where people could see them. And James didn't think Logan's dad was that stupid, until he overheard a conversation Logan and Kendall had about Logan's bruises and where they had come from.

It wasn't like James made a habit of eavesdropping on his friends' conversations, but it had shocked James enough to stop what he was doing and listen in on it. But then Kendall changed the subject to Logan cussing and James had walked away before anyone could find out that James was listening in. Logan had denied everything but it didn't take a scientist to know the waver in Logan's voice meant that he was lying.

Which was why, when Logan's parents came home from Paris early, he had Carlos help him get Logan out of the house. But that didn't last long because Logan had gone home in the middle of the night and hadn't listened to Kendall when he said that was a bad idea. Granted, it wasn't like Logan would listen to Kendall anyways when Kendall had told him to go home earlier that day because he was tired of Logan's parents coming over.

And now, he had to find a way to get Logan out of that house, again, before anything major happens. But that was kind of impossible when Logan's parents were saying that Logan didn't want any visitors at the moment.

James figured that Logan's parents wouldn't let him miss any school, so James would just wait for the next day to confront Logan about not going back.

XxX

James' plan backfired, when Logan didn't show up for school the next day.

He waited until after school to go over to Logan's house again, not wanting to skip his classes and draw any unnecessary attention his way. And when he got there, Logan's father answered the door.

"I told you yesterday, James, Logan isn't up for any visitors at the moment."

"Oh, I know. I just wanted to make sure he was feeling okay, because he wasn't at school today." It was a good excuse to go and see Logan, and James really hoped that it would work. But once again, his plan was shot down.

"He's fine; just sick. He should be better within the next few days."

"Well, can I come in and see for myself?"

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to come inside." Logan's father said, expression changing from faux concern to anger (as if he knew James' ulterior motives for seeing Logan).

"Can you tell him I came by, then? And have him call me?"

Logan's father didn't even give an answer before closing the door in his face and leaving James there alone.

XxX

Every time Logan's father came into the room to "check up" on Logan, he never spoke. The only thing that he would do is: come in, shut the door, glare at Logan for a couple minutes, smack him around a couple times (not enough to leave bruises, but enough to make Logan face, or any other body part, burn), and leave the room.

Logan wasn't really sure how much time has passed. He knows that it has changed days and that his father has come into the room about seven times (while he's been up, he isn't really sure if his father came in while he was asleep).

He wants to be able to say that he knew that his father wouldn't take it any further than he already has (locking him up, tying him to a bed in a room that has no windows, no food, and hitting him for whatever reasons that his father had) but the eighth time that his father came in, he had a knife. Call it wishful thinking, but Logan hoped that he was finally realizing that it was a dumb idea and would allow Logan to go.

Instead, though, his father dragged the knife down his chest (which Logan decided that had happened when he was brought into the room and tied up), causing blood to spring up from the cut and pool down around the center of his chest. It hurt, and Logan wants to scream out for someone – _anyone_ – to come to his rescue, but because his father had used duct tape to tape his mouth shut, he wasn't able to do that.

His father just kept dragging the knife down his chest, creating pools of red liquid headed towards the middle of his chest and flowing down the sides of his chest when it became too much. Tears welled up in Logan's eyes as his father kept going.

Logan's father didn't seem to care that he was hurting his only son, that the tears falling down his cheeks were because of him, or that Logan's mom walked in when he was pulling the knife away from Logan's chest for the last time after what seemed to be hours of torture.

His mom didn't seem to notice – or she had noticed, but didn't care – the blood on Logan's chest or the blood that was slowly seeping into the sheets on the bed. Her focus was on Logan's father and her face had a scowl on it, as if she was disgusted by something, and when Logan's father turned to her, he seemed almost shocked that she had walked into the room.

Granted, Logan figured that was because that she hadn't known about him being locked up in the room and abused whenever his father wanted to. At least, that's what Logan wanted to believe; he knew that his mom would have to have had some clue as to what was going on, if he shows up at home and then goes missing once again.

But there was something about the look on her face, when she turned her attention towards Logan, that had him thinking twice about that thought.

XxX

Kendall, once again, stayed up late that night, thinking about everything that James had said that day. It wasn't really that Kendall didn't want to help, because he had been the first person to know about it in the first place; it was just that, Kendall didn't think him – being gay, which was why Logan was being treated this way – helping would do any good. If anything, him helping James would just make things worse.

Besides, Kendall had his own things to deal with. Firstly, he was still a little iffy about the whole sleeping with (maybe forcing) the girl that had come home with him.

Secondly, his mother came home last night after work, stating that his father was going to be in town for a few weeks soon. It wasn't that he had anything against his dad for leaving his mom. Just that, every time his dad came into town, he always tried to take Katie and himself away from their mom. And last time, it had gotten so bad that they had to call the police on him for trespassing. And although Kendall loved his dad, he wanted to stay with his mom.

Thirdly, Kendall was trying not get attached to anyone who wasn't his family. Jett had showed him that not everyone could be trusted (even when they were family) and that he had to be careful with people that didn't have that trust.

That didn't mean he didn't want to help Logan, because he did. Logan didn't deserve to be placed in the position that he was in. But there were so many things stopping him from helping and taking Logan away from his parents, that he wasn't that tempted to actually go and help James.

That, fortunately, didn't stop Kendall from trying to get a hold of Carlos to tell him that James may need his help. However, that was harder than he had originally thought it would be. Carlos had moved away just before this all happened, and didn't have the same number that was listed in the phonebook.

He was sure that Logan had the number, or at the very least their cell phone numbers, but that wasn't very helpful when Logan's the person that needs his help. That didn't stop Kendall from finding other ways to communicate with Carlos; like, the internet.

It surprisingly didn't take long, after messaging Carlos over facebook, to get a reply. He said that he would talk to his dad about the situation and that if Kendall didn't get a reply within the next day or so, to contact the police station there and tell them what is going on. He replied back with: _contact James when you've talked to your father_. And the next day, Kendall was going to tell James that and forget about the whole thing.

XxX

Kendall's plan, however, got put on hold when there was a knock on the front door a little past three in the morning. It took him a little while to get out of bed and down the stairs, he would have been sure that the person was gone by the time he reached the door if it weren't for the constant banging that came from the door.

On the other side of the door stood Logan and his mother. Logan was shirtless, a bandage wrapped around the middle of his chest with red (which Kendall assumed was blood) seeping out at certain spots. Logan's mother looked as if she had been crying nonstop for a few hours; her eyes were red and puffy. And when she spoke, her voice was scratchy and sounded like she just spent the last hour yelling at someone.

"Can Logan stay here?" Logan flinched at the question, but said nothing; they probably had an argument about him leaving without her before they came over, but Logan had lost that argument. "I'll still be at home; I just need a place for Logan to stay."

"Yes, of course he can stay."

Kendall moved away from the door, making a mental note to call James when he's done talking to Logan about what happened, and let them come inside.

Once Logan was settled on the couch, Logan's mother moved away from the couch and mentioned that she had to get home before Logan's dad got mad at her for staying there too long. Logan didn't argue about it, and something told Kendall that it had to do with the argument he assumed that they had.

Logan didn't talk right away. In fact, almost forty-five minutes went passed – Kendall had resorted to making a cup of coffee while he waited – before Logan finally decided that it was okay for him to talk.

"I almost listened to you when you told me it was a bad idea, I even started to move away from the door when my dad opened the door. But it was too late, I couldn't just disobey him when he was telling me to go inside; part of me hoped that you were right, that they missed me. But as soon as I was inside, I was forced to go up to my room. And I passed out not long after that, because it was late and no matter how much trouble I was in I just couldn't stay awake. The next time I woke up, I wasn't sure how long passed because the windows were covered, I was tied up to my bed and there was tape over my mouth."

Kendall wasn't sure what to do or say to that; he knew that Logan's father was going to do something. But the fact that Logan had been _tied up_ and had tape _over his mouth_ had Kendall thinking that he had brought his expectations down because it was Logan's own dad. It made Kendall feel sick for not wanting to help him the way that James wanted to help.

And that brought his mind back to James, because James was Logan's best friends and best friends worried about each other. But something had Kendall heading back into the kitchen and making fists out of his hands and digging his nails into his palms; he didn't to draw blood or anything out of anger, he did it just to feel the slight pain to make himself feel better.

"I'm sorry, Logan."

Up until that moment, Logan had been looking at his hands which were clasped together in his lap, but when Kendall said 'sorry' Logan's head snapped up at Kendall. Logan looked confused, which had Kendall explaining himself.

"I shouldn't have told you to go back home, just because your parents missed you. I knew what your dad was doing, and I should have known that telling you that they missed you would have you going home. In my defense, I didn't actually want you to go home, but my mom had told me to talk to you and I didn't want to like say I talked to you when I didn't. And, just. I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's fine. I shouldn't have listened." Logan looked back down to his hands, knowing that he wouldn't be able to look at Kendall for much longer when he says everything else. "I knew it was a little weird that you went from worrying about what my dad was doing, to not caring. But I heard that they missed me and that was all that mattered after that."

"Um, can I call James real quick? He's been worried, and if I wait too much longer he'll probably end up over at your house and getting himself in more trouble."

"Yeah, go ahead."

"And we'll have to have my mom check out your chest, considering it's bandaged."

"Right, it's not too bad, though."

"It's just to be sure."

XxX

After Kendall called James, he sat down on the couch next to Logan and listened as Logan told him everything that happened. Each word made Kendall more and more sick and even more angry at himself.

He listened as Logan told him the events of today. How his father came in and – up until today, he'd never used anything but his own fists – used a knife to draw blood from Logan's chest, which was why he had it wrapped in the bandage. He listened as Logan told him about what his mother walked in, causing his father to be shocked about it as if she wasn't welcome to go into the rooms of her own house.

"And then my mom just freaked out. Telling my dad that he wasn't supposed to treat me like that because they had already lost me once, she didn't want to lose me again. But my dad just told her that he was being too easy on me last time, that's why I left in the first place. I wasn't able to speak, because of the tape, so I couldn't say that I left because I didn't like it there, but my mom seemed to already understand that and said that he was the reason I left.

"But he wasn't listened to her then, he was focusing on something else; me. My mom left the room for a minute – if that – to get something to hit him upside the head with, to knock him out long enough to talk and get me out of the house. He was waking up when we came over here; and no matter how much I begged her to stay away from that house and away from him, she just kept saying that he'd be fine now that I was gone.

"She said it so simply, like I was something that she never wanted. I want to hate her for that, but I can't."

Somewhere in the middle, Logan had started tearing up and it was only until he finished talking that he finally let them fall and allow himself to cry. Kendall reached out to give some kind of reassurance, but Logan flinched at the touch. Kendall reached back a little and when Logan looked up into Kendall's face, his hand fell.

But after a couple minutes, Logan scooted closer to Kendall and lifted up Kendall's hand that had reached out. Logan wrapped the hand around his shoulders and scooted as close as possible to Kendall, enjoying the warm touch that Kendall's arm provided.

**A/N: Okay, I always have people missing for only a chapter or two, and I feel like it should be longer than that. But this isn't a huge part of the story, aside from it changing a few things in everyone's minds.**

**And the ending of this chapter probably could have been better, but I don't feel all that well and I promised myself that I'd post this chapter by tonight. So, I hope the ending isn't as bad as I'm thinking. But I'll make sure the next chapter makes up for that, somehow.**

**But I hope you liked it, anyways, and don't forget to review. :)**


End file.
